Meeting Again
by JRFx2
Summary: Serena knows she's the princess, but she must find her prince, where is he? and why can she and Darien read eachothers thoughts. ScoutsXGenerals DarienXSerena EndymionXSerenity....and some disgusting Beryl
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don not own sailor moon

Authors POV

(Darien's 9 and Serena's 5)

In a room at the Jubaan hospital sat a little 9 year old boy crying. Tears spilling down his face, he didn't see a little girl poke her head into the room. She had two little buns on her head with curls hanging down.

"Hi I'm Serena. What's your name?" The little girl asked, smiling widely at the boy, her cheeks rosy pink. He sniffled a little and answered.

"I'm Darien, I think." He answered, more tears streaming down his face.

"Darien, why are you crying?" she asked leaning her head on his leg.

"My mommy and daddy are gone and I'm all alone." He answered.

"No your not, you have me I'll be your friend." He looked down at her and smiled a little.

"Thank you Serena" he whispered. Rubbing his eyes with his sleeve,

"Serena there you are" A man said entering the room. "I've been worried sick, well come on your mom wants to see you." He said holding his hand out for her.

"Okay daddy," she turned to Darien and handed him a rose. "Here Darien, we will always be friends." He reached for the rose, and softly brushed his hand with hers a spark rushed up his body connecting something in his brain. The little girl grabbed her dad's hand and they walked out of the room.

"Thank you" he whispered

6 YEARS LATER

(Serena is now 16 and Darien is 20)

"Sailor moon, there's another youma attack at the park!" Sailor Mars yelled into the communicator.

"I'm coming, just hold on" she whispered into he communicator,

"Ms. H?" she asked,

"Yes, Serena" she said looking up.

"May I leave early, please, please I promise, I won't be late tomorrow,"

"This is the only time Serena. Don't be late tomorrow" she said raising her eyebrows.

"Thank you!" she ran out of the room, she went to a secluded spot hidden behind some trees,

"MOON PRISM POWER" There was a flash of pink as ribbons covered her body, dressing her in her sailor scout outfit. She ran to the nearest building jumping up on top of it, jumping from roof top to roof top, getting to the park in a few minutes. The scouts were fighting two youma's; one was catlike and was leaping all over the place no one could hit it, another was a machine like youma that was in hand to hand combat with Sailor Jupiter. I jumped into action hitting the youma fighting with Jupiter in the side; it crashed and rolled off to the side.

"Mercury, weakness!" sailor moon yelled,

"The eyes, it's the eyes" she yelled back, she took her tiara off her head.

"MOON TIARA ELIMANATION!" she yelled throwing the Tiara, and hitting the machine coming at her in the eyes. She could hear the scouts shouting there powers and trying to hit the cat youma.

"Mercury I need mist, Jupiter, give me some thunder, and Venus ensnare it, and Mars double attack" Sailor Moon yelled. They did as they were told; the mist made the youma stop long enough for Jupiter to hit it with a blast of thunder, Venus used her love chain to grab it, while Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars connected their attacks hitting the beast in the side, it disintegrated.

She wanted to yip in glee, she had given her first set of actual orders and they worked, but no one else wanted to yip with her.

"Where were you!? We could have been seriously hurt" Mars yelled.

"Mars, do not talk to me like that!" Sailor moon snapped.

"You knew I would be at detention, you know I can't be like this during the day." Sailor Moon yelled.

"I'm sorry" Mars said backing down.

"I can't be late for school tomorrow, I promised the teacher." She said softly. "Mars I'm sorry, you're right I should have gotten here sooner, I didn't mean to talk to you like that." She nodded her head in acknowledgment. Venus nudged her with her elbow.

"I'm sorry to you too." She replied softly.

"I have to go, homework to fake. I'll see you tomorrow we will have a scout meeting since I won't have detention." Serena sighed then leaped away, the girls looked at her with sad faces. They went and de-transformed, and started to walk to the arcade.

"I don't understand why she has to fail in normal life."

"Because they will find out, when Serena found us all, Luna told us what she has to go through, you remember when a youma attacked each of us thinking we were the princess, and Rei you know just as much of the rest of us, you should never speak to her like that. We need to give her a break." Amy said.

"What about Tuxedo Mask, where does he fit in?" Mina asked, a little bit dreamily. "

"Well he has to be the prince" Lita said,

"Then why doesn't she do anything," Mina asked

"Well I think she knows something's supposed to happen, we will wait for her lead." Amy said

"I feel like she protects us more then we protect her," Rei whispered finally saying something after what Amy said to her.

"Maybe she thinks we need it, I think we should practice, I'm still leader of the scouts." Venus said stepping in front, and doing a little pose.

"You only know that because Serena said you were." Rei scoffed at her, getting back to her old self. They all laughed at that and entered the Arcade.

"Hey ladies" Andrew said.

"Hey Andrew" they all yelled. They went and sat in the regular booth. He walked up to them after helping a few customers.

"So the usual right?" he asked looking at the ladies. "Where's Serena?" he asked.

"Oh she went home a little early, not feeling well." Lita said.

"Oh…I'll be right back with your order" he said with one more smile then walking away.

"Oh Rei look it's Darien" Mina whispered. Pointing to a guy who was sitting at the counter his back was to them and his shoulders were slouched, you couldn't see his face, but he was wearing a very ugly very green jacket.

"Hmm…he looks upset" Rei said wondering why. Then there was a flash of lightning and it started to pour outside.

"That's weird." Lita mumbled.

"Yeah"

Over at the counter where Darien and Andrew were

"So Dar, you gonna tell me what's wrong." Andrew asked his best friend.

"There isn't anything wrong, I just feel…I don't know how I feel" he said again for the billionth time. There was a flash of lightning and then the rain started pouring. Darien's head shot up.

"Well it looks like your mood matches the weird weather." Andrew said wiping off the counters. Darien had gotten up and was picking his stuff up and setting some change down.

"I have to go" he said oddly. Andrew looked at him confused.

"Where are you going?" he asked confused.

"I have to go" he said odd again. He rushed out of the building quickly getting strange looks from Andrew and the girls.

WITH DARIEN:

He was wandering the streets of Juuban city, getting soaking wet; he looked like a drowned cat. He didn't know why but as soon as it started to rain he knew he had to go outside, he was looking for something he could feel it. He was as anxious more now then saving sailor moon. He always did get weird feelings like this, he would just be depressed one day and all excited the next. But he didn't have anything exciting in his life, he should be sad always, his parents died and he doesn't even remember his own life from before that, just a rose.

He went down another street and stopped in front of an alley. He started to walk down it, and paused again when he heard sobbing near the end of the alley.

"Hey is anyone here." He asked into the darkness. The sobbing stopped. He tried to hear if anyone was still here, when he heard some ones faint breathing.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I just wanted to see if your okay?"

"Darien?" he heard a girl whisper. He couldn't put a name or face to the voice.

"Who is it?" He asked confused.

"Me" The girl said walking out of the darkest shadows. Darien could see an outline of the girl, a girl that had buns on the top of her head and long, hair that was now dripping down her back.

"Meatball head!" he said flabbergasted, "Are you okay?" he asked, after seeing her usual happy excited self standing here sopping wet crying in the rain, but he also felt relieved, he was now calmer, then his anxiousness from earlier. He didn't think about that long.

"I'm fine" she sighed leaning back against the wall again. Darien moved closer. He couldn't tell if those were tears or rain, but he sensed they were still tears.

"Then why are you standing in the rain, I know your afraid of lightening." He said simply like he's known all along.

"How'd you know" he couldn't just say he knew, it would be weird.

"You just look afraid" he said simply.

"Why are you here" she asked confused, her voice sounded tired and sad.

"I was going home." It was the best answer he could give.

"You don't live around here." She said back.

"Fine, I felt like something was wrong, I came to look. I didn't know it was you, if you want me to leave I will" he said turning to leave.

"NO!" she gasped out. He turned around confused. "I'm sorry the past couple of weeks have been hard."

"It can't be that hard your only in what 9th grade." He guessed

"I'm in 11th." She stated.

"Did you fail another test?" he smirked at her. She looked up at him and started to burst into sobs.

"Oh. I was just…Serena, I'm sorry." He said quickly, he paused, he just said sorry to his enemy.

"What did you just say?" she asked, tears still streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry." He said again. "Here I know it won't be much, but your shaking, this rain came out of no where." He said handing her his coat and putting it around her shoulders, she could practically wear it as a blanket it was so big on her small figure.

"Thanks" she whispered.

"How about I get you a big cup of hot chocolate." He said. Gesturing out of the alley way.

"I would Darien but it's late I must get home" she said looking at the direction of her home.

"I'll walk you" he offered. All she did was nod. They walked a few moments in silence

"Darien why are you doing this?" she finally asked coming to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I'm being kind."

"To me?" she asked.

"Yes" he stated simply walking again. She walked a little faster to catch up, not noticing the wet leaves on the ground. She slipped. Falling face first to the ground, she put her arms out to take most of the impact, but the impact never came, instead warm and wet arms wrapped around her, turning her around to face her savior, they were leaning over, like in a dip of a dance.

"Thanks" she breathed out, staring into his deep blue eyes. He stared right back into her crystal clear blue eyes.

"No problem" he said not letting her up. He finally loosened his arms and took her hand to help her up more, but they both with drew there hands. Serena felt a shock run through her body and connect something in her brain. Darien just felt a shock.

Serena looked at her hand with a confused look. But she felt calmer, and less sad. She smiled a bit inside. The rain had stopped and there wasn't any thunder or lightning you could tell the sky was clearing.

Weird, They both thought. Neither one of them noticed something strange. They had started to walk again, but stopped in front of her house.

"Umm…thanks again." Serena said, looking up into his face.

"Yeah…you're welcome." He said, he felt the urge to take her away make her, her happy usual self. But slapped those thoughts away, No, she is 4 years younger that's not right, and it's Serena.

"Darien?" He looked at Serena who was looking at him confused.

"What were you saying?" he asked.

"Here's your jacket, thanks for letting me use it." She said handing him the ugly green jacket, that was now wet.

"Your welcome" he could tell she was trying not to touch him, when she handed it to him, he thought it was odd. But just wiped it from his mind.

"Goodnight Darien," she walked up to her front door and went into the house.

"Sleep dreams Serena." He said softly then walked away back to the arcade to get his car and go home.

REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don not own sailor moon

Serena's house 2 am

Serena woke with a start she was having the strangest dream, of herself, she was telling her prince to help her, to find her. She was trying not to hyperventilate, what if this is her princes dream, what if she's sending this out to him with out knowing, she had to talk to Luna about this, but she was off with Artemis spending some time together.

Why can't I find you Endymion? She asked herself, before drifting off to sleep once more.

Darien's Apartment 2 am

Darien woke up again panting, this is just one of many nights he has woken up from the same dream. All he saw was a lady calling him, telling him to help her. She was important to him, that's all he knew. He had to help her, and sailor moon, and that shock he felt when he touched Serena, he knew he had an obligation to save her when the time was needed, but he also felt something and inner spark that he needed to save her. And Serena when he found her last night cold wet, and even more crying, when he made her cry his heart nearly broke, he knew this was wrong to like some one 4 years younger then himself but he couldn't help it. And now he had the person in his dreams, who he felt the biggest connection of all but has never met. He groaned then laid down back down, he fell asleep almost instantly except for he swear he heard some one say

Why can't I find you Endymion? He just thought it was a part of his dreams.

SERENAS HOUSE 6 am

Serena stretched and yawned, looking at the clock she smiled, 3rd day in a row she gets up on time, but this time she can go to school early. She got up and went to the bathroom, taking her usual morning shower, she got out and got dressed, a smile on her face, while she walked downstairs to get breakfast with her family. Her brother was at the table scratching his head still half asleep.

"Hey momma hey dad" she said sitting down at the table. They looked at her shocked. Sammy hadn't even noticed she was there. They finally snapped there jaw shuts.

"Oh honey, I love to see you up and about and ready for school."

"I promised the teacher I would be on time today," hopefully it lasts she thought the last bit to herself. She took the last bite of her waffles.

"I'm gonna go a little early today so I can look over some problems." Serena said getting up from the table,

"Alright honey, I put your lunch next to you bag"

"Thanks momma" Serena said giving her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye dad" she said kissing her dad on the cheek as well

"See yah squirt" she said to Sammy rubbing his hair on the way out the door pausing to put her shoes on. She could hear Sammy

"Was that Serena?" he asked awed that his sister was awake. Serena giggled to herself. She grabbed her bag and lunch and went out the door. She started to walk down the street, she paused to put her lunch in her bag and grab a book, called Rhapsody. She walked while reading. She was entranced in the book. She didn't notice the person following behind her.

DARIENS HOUSE 6 am

Darien sat up and put his legs over the bed putting his elbows on them putting his head in his hands, that dream just keeps coming, but this time he thought he new who the voice was, but he couldn't place it. It sounded so real. He remembered one the most why can't I find you Endymion, who was that? Was he Endymion? He didn't know he rubbed his face one more time; he finally got up and went into the bathroom taking a quick shower. Getting out and getting dressed in his usual, black slacks and black shirt, he didn't have his jacket; it was still wet from last nights event. Hopefully it lasts

He looked around his apartment noting nothing unusual. He sighed and left with just that on. When he got outside he was glad to see that it was sunny. He looked up at the clear blue sky. Reminding him of a certain some ones eyes, he shook the thought out of his head. He started his usual walk to the arcade, taking the long way to enjoy the unusual weather. He smiled a little, and kept walking; he turned on a street and looked up to see none other then the person mostly in his thoughts. Serena. He looked at his watch to see it was only 6:55 her classes don't start till at least 7:45. She was walking rather slowly, he wanted to know why, and he hoped she wasn't sad; he didn't want to see her crying. When he finally reached her he realized she was reading. He went up to her quietly and looked over her shoulder. The book was pretty big looking especially for a girl like Serena.

"It's not polite to read over people's shoulders Darien." He wasn't shocked to know she knew he was there.

"Well what you were reading looks interesting, seeing how you were so entranced by it" He said still reading the page before she turned it. "What's it called?" he asked.

"Rhapsody" she said simply. "Done?" she asked.

"Almost" he said reading the last bit of the page. "Now I'm done." She smiled a little before turning the page and she kept reading.

"Question" he said, she looked up to find him walking backwards right in front of her.

"M-kay" she put the bookmark in and shut the book. "Shoot"

"What are you doing reading a big book, and doing up so early?" he asked, she could have been mad about him making fun but she could tell he was teasing her a bit.

"Well, that was 2 questions." She replied smiling a small shy smile.

"Well you can choose to answer one, because I only asked to ask you one. But if you choose to answer both, we may have to strike up a non-violent conversation."

"Whatever shall I choose." She laughed, he chuckled. "Well I promised my teacher I wouldn't be late, and I do try to keep my promises. I was on my way to school, and I was early so I decided to go slow and read a bit, yes I know this book is big and it isn't a manga, but I wanted to read it so don't give me lip." She smiled widely at the last part. He was about to say some thing back but was cut off by some beeping.

"Oh I'm sorry hold on." she turned around and opened some thing, he couldn't see.

"Serena" she said softly,

"Serena its Rei, can we talk before school, I know you want to be on time it won't be long. Please."

"Yeah sure Rei" Serena said smiling widely.

"Okay come to the temple."

"Alright" Serena said shutting the communicator. She turned back to Darien

"I have to go to the temple, Rei needs to talk to me. Do you have the time?" she asked.

"It's…" Darien looked at his watch "7:05"

Some promises I can't keep Serena thought.

"I know what you mean" Darien said.

"Huh" she said confused

"Well you said some promises I can't keep, I was agreeing with you."

"Oh" she said, she thought she just thought that. Oh well.

"Do you need a lift?" She looked up shocked at him again. He has never given me a ride before.

"Yeah that would be very nice thank you"

"We'll have to walk back to my apartment complex but it's not that far."

"Okay" they started there walk back to his apartment.

"The weather's weird isn't it?" Darien asked looking up at the sunny sky

"Yeah I guess it is." She said looking up at the sky, the sun shining down on her dry golden locks. Making it look kind of silvery.

"So how are you feeling?" Darien asked

"I am much better today, I figured out a plan, I'm gonna change, become the person I was meant to be and find the person I'm supposed to find." She said in all seriousness, it made him look at her differently.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't mean to ramble, you wouldn't get it" she said looking down at the ground.

"Explain it" he said,, she looked at him to make sure he wasn't joking, she could tell by his eyes he wasn't.

"I'll try. It's something where I can't really tell so I'll explain it as best as I can." Serena knew she would have to tell some one other then the scouts and Luna.

"Alright" he said, looking at her.

"Hmm...How to put this, so I love reading and I wake up at 6 am every morning, but hide in my room, till I'm almost late when I run into you, I become late, I also fail my tests I have so much time to study and do homework, you have no idea how many homework assignments I have failed, and this is all to protect me, I can protect myself, I don't need every one breathing down my neck. I hate it that I'm supposed to be boss yet I'm not, they tell me I have to do this small thing when really it's huge." She stopped to take a very needed breather.

"Whoa whoa slow down for a minute, how does being something your not, protect you, are you in danger, cause if you are, I'll help you. And sorry to admit but I can't see you being boss." He chuckled at the end. She smiled at him; he thought it would melt the icy parts of his heart away.

"I got carried away; oh look your apartment building. We should get going, what time is it?" she said flushed a little. He knew she was avoiding the conversation.

"Its 7:20, now why do you need to be protected?" he asked leading them to a garage.

"I don't and can't…please don't ask?"

"Okay" he'd have to figure it out on his own,

"Motorcycle or car?" he asked clicking the garage door opener.

"You have that and that" she said pointing to the motorcycle and nice red sports car.

"Yeah"

"Why do you walk every where then?" she said bewildered.

"Because it's good to get fresh air and exercise." He said. "So which one?" he asked again.

"Motorcycle" she squealed. He smiled, at her and she nearly fainted. No! No! Liking him, he might be nice now, but then he could be back to his mean old self, and what about Endymion.

"Here" he said handing her a helmet.

"Thanks" she said, she slipped it on and slid on the motorcycle behind him.

"Hold on" he said shouting a bit so she could hear him. She slid her arms around his waist and gripped him tight so as to not fly off.

They wove through the cars and started the ride to the temple. They got there quicker then they would if she had walked.

"I'll be right back" Serena yelled running up the stairs.

"Aright" Darien yelled back leaning back on his bike.

Serena reaching the temple

"Rei!" Serena called out, looking around the temple grounds. Reaching the side where the garden was, she saw the priestess sweeping. Serena silently walked up to her sneaking up right behind her.

"Hey Rei" she said cheerfully, Rei jumped about a foot in the air,

"Jesus Serena, don't scare me like that" Rei snapped at her friend but Serena was laughing so hard that Rei started to laugh along.

"So why did you want to talk?" Serena asked as soon as they calmed down.

"Oh I wanted to say sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. That wasn't my place, and I understand that you go through a lot to hide, but I'm still very sorry." She said hanging her head in shame.

"Rei, you don't need to say sorry, I was just upset I shouldn't have snapped at you or the scouts. I should be sorry." Serena said grabbing her friend and hugging her, where they both started to laugh.

"Oh you're gonna be late for school" Rei said pulling back from the hug.

"No I'm not I have a ride" Serena smiled.

"From who?" Rei asked looking around for the person.

"No one, I'll see you later" Serena said running away.

Serena ran giggling at her friend who was yelling at her to come back. She ran down the stairs happy to still see Darien leaning on his bike.

"What time is it?" Serena asked coming to a stop right in front of him.

"Its 7:40,"

"Oh no, I only have five minutes." He handed her the helmet again.

"Lets go, we'll make it." He got on the bike; she slipped on and gripped his waist. He smiled inwardly, revved the engine and sped away, neither one aware that a priestess stood at the top of the stairs watching with her jaw dropped.

"We aren't gonna make" Serena groaned.

"Yeah we will" Darien said speeding up a little and racing through the traffic. He pulled up to the school, with 2 minutes to spare.

She took off the helmet and shoved it in his hands flashed him a brilliant smile that left him stunned.

"Thanks" she said before racing off to the school.

"Welcome" he breathed out, he started the bike and drove off to the arcade.

Serena getting to class

Serena ran to her class, praying the bell to not ring, she saw the class room door, and ran to it, coming right to a halt in the classroom. She breathed a sigh of relief to not see the teacher there yet, she walked to her desk sitting right next to her friend molly.

"Wow Serena, look at you! You're on time!" Molly said in her usual nasally voice.

"Well get used to it, because that's what's going to happen from now on." Serena said she paused to grab her home work from her bag, but then froze Crap Serena's bag, "My bag!" Serena groaned.

"You were on time but you forgot your book bag." Molly started to laugh.

"Ugh" Serena slapped her for head. "I even did my home work"

"Oh how lovely, Serena has decided to grace us with her presence in the morning," Ms. Haruna said walking back to Serena and Molly, who was still laughing.

"Now would you like to tell us what's funny Molly" Molly stopped instantly and looked up that teacher stare.

"Oh umm…Serena forgot her book bag, but she was on time," Molly said putting her head down, to try and hide a blush.

"Well Serena…." The teacher started only to be stopped.

"Is there a Serena in here?" every ones head shot up to look at who interrupted, Serena sat there jaw dropped, it was Darien and he was holding her book bag. Darien had realized he had it when he pulled up at the arcade; he turned right around to come and bring it to the meatball head.

"Yes, yes she is." The teacher said smiling at him, Serena almost started to laugh at her teacher flirting especially with Darien.

"May I help you?" Ms Haruna asked stepping closer to Darien and blocking her view from him.

"She left this, on accident." Darien added smiling a little, he held up the book bag. Every girl in the class shot there head at Serena in shock, then turned there eyes back to Dairen.

"Oh well, she's right here." Ms Haruna stepped away from Serena, and Darien walked over and handed her, her bag, he gave her a small smile, which made her blush, then left the class room.

"Oh my god Serena, you never told me you were dating Darien!" Molly half yelled, all the girls turned their head and glared at her.

"Molly, I don't think the class needs to here about Serena's love life." Serena Blushed, I probably look like a tomato, she thought.

"Well class, why don't you hand in your home work."

"That's good that he brought you your bag Serena, or you wouldn't have it." Molly giggled.

Serena smiled a little. She grabbed her bag and took out her folder, a folded up piece of paper fell out, and she grabbed it off the floor, and looked at it confused. She opened it, and nearly dropped it. She finally opened it and read.

You owe me meatball head for bringing you your bag, and making sure you got to school on time. I will pick you up after school, so meet me outside; I'll be the guy with the Bike.

Darien

P.S. you look good when you blush.

By the end of it she was blushing and smiling. She stuffed the note in her bag, and grabbed her home work and passing it up, she didn't here the teacher say something funny about her, she was thinking about how she liked this new Darien, I Serena Tsukino think I like Darien Shields.

Darien arriving at the arcade

Darien pulled to a stop in front of the arcade, eager to get into the building and talk to his friend Andrew, he got off his bike and stopped noticing something on the back, and he pulled it off. Crap Serena's bag. He threw the bag back in the back and hopped on his bike, he looked through the glass in the arcade, he could see Andrews's confused look. He rid back to the school, hopped off the bike and went to the office, when he walked in the secretary gave him a smile, when he caught her staring she blushed and started to move around.

"Yeah excuse me? I need to know what class Serena Tsukino is in please" Darien asked the secretary.

"Oh yes, I can guess you're her…"

"Friend" Darien said for her.

"She is in C-4" Darien nodded a thank you; he walked out of the office then made his way to the classroom. He stopped about a hallway away. He got an idea. He pulled out a paper from her bag and pen, and wrote her a little note. He put it in one of the folders, and then kept walking. He stopped for a second outside the classroom then walked in.

"Is there a Serena in here?" He asked looking around, but his eyes landed on the women in the middle standing, she must be the teacher he thought,

"Yes, yes she is" she moved a little, and Darien resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"May I help you" she moved again but closer this time. He could feel the intense stares of every one in the classroom.

"She left this on accident" He held up her bag,

"Oh well she's right here" The teacher said and moved some more, when she did he saw Serena. He walked over and handed her the bag, he smiled a little, and she blushed, he was glad he wrote the little note at the end. He left the classroom only to hear a girl yell.

"Oh my god Serena, you never told me you were dating Darien!" Darien chuckled, he walked quicker to his bike, wanting to get his usual coffee that he hadn't had yet. He stopped once more in front of the, Arcade this time actually going in. He walked in to be greeted by Andrew.

"Hey Dar, Usual" Darien nodded, sitting at the counter. "Feeling better?" Andrew asked, setting a cup down and pouring coffee into it.

"Yeah I am" Darien said taking a sip of his coffee but froze

I Serena Tsukino think I like Darien Shields, Darien dropped his coffee onto the counter, he didn't do anything when it spilled all over the counter or some on his shoe and pants. He knew one thing for certain. He just heard Serena's voice in his head and not just that but that she likes HIM!

REVIEW PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMER: I don not own sailor moon_

_With Darien in the Arcade_

"_Darien are you okay?" he could faintly here Andrew say, but he was in shock. Darien could hear her thoughts, he knew it was her, should he talk to her about this, when he picks her up, confront her full out, but he couldn't. Darien didn't know if he liked her back, and if those were her thoughts, is Serena the princess, he thought briefly but banished the thought. Then he came to a conclusion. It had to be that spark, she must have done it. It couldn't be for Love._

"_Darien!" Andrew snapped. Darien shook his head. "Dar are you okay?" he asked again, _

"_I have no clue…" he sat there stunned again. Then pushed back from the counter, "I have to go" He said abruptly, he threw a couple of dollars on the counter and ran out of the building, with a very confused Andrew, who had to mop up the mess._

_He had to get away he didn't know where, the park, he thought quickly he hopped on his bike and went to his apartment, put his bike away changed into something different then headed to the park, he walked through it coming to a stop in front of a lake and sitting on a bench, he stared out at the water zoning deep into his thoughts, he didn't realize a blonde girl sit next to him. _

_With Serena during break_

"_So Serena we heard you had a visitor in your class today" Lita said, _

"_Yeah" Serena said blandly. _

"_Oh my goodness, don't yeah me, we know it was Darien your worse enemy, what are you doing with him, and why did he have your bag?" _

"_Lita, don't ask Serena so many questions, it is her personal business." Ami said looking up from her book, but both girls could see the curiosity in her eyes. _

"_Fine, when I was walking to school, early might I add. I was reading and he started to read over my shoulder, we talked for a few moments and then Rei said she needed to talk, I would not have made it there and to school on time if Dairen hadn't offered me a ride." She said shutting her locker. _

"_Oh my goodness, you and Darien, you and your enemy" Lita squealed._

"_Lita we aren't dating"_

"_Lita you know Serena is going to find Endymion." Ami said looking up from her book once again. _

"_Yeah…"Is Serena the princess. Serena froze, Oh my god, that was a voice, in her head, she heard a voice in her head, oh my, and it wasn't any voice it was…Darien's voice. She dropped her bag. _

"_Serena," Lita said anxiously. "Ami, I think something's wrong." Lita said frantically. _

"_Serena" Amy said shaking her arm a bit; Serena zoned back in and smiled a bit. _

"_Sorry guys…I uh, just realized…um I'll see you later." Serena said nervously, she grabbed her bag off the floor, and snatched her stuff up, she left the campus, making sure not to get caught, she had to leave she had to figure this out, she just heard Darien's voice in her head. Where, should she go, she couldn't go home, The Park Serena yelped, and a couple walking by stared at her weirdly. She ignored them, and started running to the park, why she was going she didn't know, she got to the edge of the park and stopped breathing hard. She kept walking, looking for the reason she came here, she felt it, and she felt her own confusion, she wasn't used to this, and for a princess it wasn't natural. She looked around and came to a full on stop. He was sitting there staring out at the lake. She hesitated but then walked over to the bench, sitting next to him quietly; he didn't even realize she was there. If she wasn't so confused she would have laughed. After about 15 minutes, she decided to say something, she needed to know, and it wasn't used to her, not knowing. _

"_Darien" she whispered. Nothing happened. She decided to poke him; she looked around for a stick. _

"_Your looking for a stick to poke me with, aren't you?" Serena jumped at hearing her voice. She turned to see Darien now looking at her. _

"_Uhh…no" she put her hand behind her head. _

"_You know for some strange reason I can tell you're lying." He said looking back out at the lake. _

"_You can sense that kind of thing?" Serena asked hopeful that it was just a thing he could do. _

"_Only you" he whispered. Serena had nothing to say. _

"_Are we going crazy?" he finally whispered. _

"_I have no idea."_

"_I can hear you, not out loud, in my head; I can hear your voice in my head." He said getting up and pacing in front of her. "I just need to know what you did. It was that spark thing yesterday. You had to have done something." He said, almost yelling now. _

"_I did nothing, you did it. It had to be you. I can't just read your thoughts all of a sudden."_

"_You can read mine too?" he said stopping right in front of her. "We can hear each others thoughts." Darien whispered._

"_Great more things to add onto my already horrible life" Serena groaned. She put her head into her hands. Darien leaned in front of her. He grabbed her head and brought it up so he could see her. She had tears in her eyes. _

"_Please don't cry, it makes me sad when you do, and I don't understand why, this a is all confusing to me" he rubbed the tears that had leaked out, away with his thumb. But he pulled back when he felt another shock run through his body._

_This can't be happening Serena thought, rubbing her eyes._

"_Well it is, so we will have to figure something out."_

"_I didn't say anything." Serena yelped out. "No, no, no, it's not safe, you have to take what you did back, you can't know, this isn't supposed to happen." Serena said she was now bawling. Darien was now very frustrated; he wanted to know what is happening with Serena. _

"_What isn't safe?" Darien asked. No, No, No was all that was coming from her. _

"_I have to go," Serena got up from the bench and started to run away but Darien caught her. "It's the spark, please don't touch…" but she feinted. Darien caught her and picked her up in bridal style. He was now confused and frustrated. He couldn't understand why it wasn't safe, he wanted this problem gone too, but what was scaring Serena so bad, and why did she have to be protected. What was Dangerous? He was now in the elevator of his apartment building. He looked at the girl in his arms, who was most likely now sleeping. He walked into his home and shut the door with his foot, he realized that carrying Serena was easy, and she fit so perfectly in his arms. He laid her on is bed. He looked at her for a few moments, then left to go make something to drink._

_With Serena in a room_

_Serena opened her eyes slowly, she looked around, she had no idea where she was, she remembered trying to run off, but Darien caught her, an image flashed in her eyes then she passed out. She groaned and slapped her head; great she thought I'm in Darien's apartment,_

"_Hey, I like my apartment thank you" Darien said "I made some tea." He held up a tray in his hands. _

"_This is just freaky" Serena said, _

"_We just need to know who or what did this. Maybe it was one of those monsters on the TV" Darien said, he didn't want her to suspect he was tuxedo mask._

"_Why would you think that?" Serena asked. Dang_

"_Because there monsters" _

"_Your lying, kind of." She said glaring at him, you better not be evil, she thought still glaring at him, _

"_So because I watch TV I'm evil, your one to talk, you could…" He didn't finish there was some beeping form a bag next to the bed. _

_She searched through her bag quickly and found the communicator, _

"_Can you give me a sec. Please" Darien nodded and left his own room. Serena waited, and then flipped the communicator open. _

"_Moon here" _

"_Sailor Moon, it's Venus, major Youma attack, we're at the temple." _

"_I'm coming" Serena was already up; she slipped her shoes on, and grabbed her bag. She ran out of the room, Darien was sitting on the couch._

"_I have to go" Serena said urgently. She kept walking heading right to the door. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked blocking her path._

"_I need to go, it's urgent, we'll talk later, I promise, I just need to go. Now!" Serena said trying to get passed him. _

"_Fine," he moved out of the way. "But we will talk about this" he shouted, but she was already down the hall, she pressed the elevator button, but knew it would take too long, she rushed down the stair well, racing outside and into the nearest alley way. She transformed and headed to the fight. She got there by using the crystal, making her faster when she ran. She observed the area, Rei was unconscious, Venus was calling on her power and Lita was picking her self up. _

"_Hey Monster Scum," Serena yelled, the youma looked up, it was green and it had vines coming out from all over it. It looks like a bush Serena thought. "How dare you, ruin nature with your ugly face, I'm Sailor moon I stand for love and justice and on behalf of the moon, I shall punish you." Serena said her usual line. The youma laughed, "You a mere girl, you have no power at all, I watched you. You clumsy mortal, you have no back bone." The youma laughed again then, vines started to come right at Serena, she dodged them. _

"_You have no idea who your dealing with" Serena shouted._

"_MOON TIARA ELIMINATION" Serena yelled! Throwing her tiara at the youma, but all it did was, bat it away. _

"_No" Serena gasped out. Then glared at the monster._

"_See no back bone," The youma shot her vines out again, Serena stood her ground. _

"_SAILOR MOON!" the scouts shouted. Serena couldn't say anything back. The vines wrapped around her ankles and she was thrown to her back. The vines writhed up her, enwrapping her around the torso, then they started to glow and eerie red. _

"_Such Energy," the youma smiled stopped. "You're her, the one we've been looking for, Oh my master will be happy, I will suck more energy from you leaving you weak, princess" The youma said. Sailor moon cried out in pain. She was getting weaker, they needed to stop the youma. It couldn't take her. She felt like she was gonna feint, but she was dropped back to the ground, the vines disintegrating, around her. Serena couldn't get up she was to weak. She tried to fight the weariness that was overcoming her, but she couldn't she just couldn't try. _

"_Sailor moon" Some one said, she could feel her body rise, but she couldn't react. "Come on, don't you die on me" she couldn't say she wasn't going to, she fought back the darkness drowning her, then she remembered the crystal, use it, find its strength. She searched through her power and found the brightest one. Heal me, she whispered in her mind. _

"_Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Mask asked. Serena could feel the Crystals energy mixing with her own. She felt the strength come to her, she finally opened her eyes, the person hovering over her, breathed a sigh of relief. _

"_Tuxedo Mask, what happened?" she asked softly, "We destroyed the youma, almost all of your energy was gone, and Mercury is helping Mars. She hit her head I guess." He hung his head down, _

"_What's wrong." She asked putting her hand on his cheek, bringing his eyes up to meet hers. _

"_I almost didn't get here in time, I could have lost you." She looked into his eyes, his deep blue eyes; she froze for a millisecond but then shrugged the thought off. _

"_You didn't, you see I'm here, I have the energy and right now I have to use it to heal Mars" She tried to get up, he didn't let her go. _

"_Tuxedo Mask, I have to help Mars." She tried again but with no luck._

"_How did you get your energy back so quickly, that's impossible, even for you." He gripped her arms a little tighter. _

"_Everything's possible." She smirked "Now please let me up, I'm fine, I'll heal Mars and then we'll talk I promise."_

_(WOW SOUNDS LIKE A CERTAIN BLONDE)_

_He stared at her for a few moments then helped her up, _

"_I'll hold you to it, Midnight at the park near the lake." She nodded, and he jumped away. Ugh now what am I supposed to tell him._

_Serena rushed over to Mercury, "Where's Venus and Jupiter,"_

"_They went to go get some gauze, this looks bad moon; I think we might have to take her to the hospital." Ami choked out._

"_No we won't, I'll need you to stand back a little." Ami looked confused but moved back. Serena put her hands over Rei's head which was still bleeding profusely. "Crystal, heal" Serena whispered. A white light shone from Serena's hands and flowed into Rei's head making it glow a little on the wound. Serena took her hands away, and stood up, stumbling a little. _

"_The wound, it's gone, but how?" Ami asked looking all over Rei's head; she was now groaning and coughing._

"_Wha…what happened." Rei asked, holding her head. Which was still covered in blood, she pulled her hand back it had blood on it, her blood._

"_Oh my…is some one hurt," she yelped standing up, looking at Serena who was smiling weakly. _

"_Wow, remind me to not do that for a while, okay" Serena said, before passing out for the third time that day. _

_Darien right after Serena left_

_Darien watched Serena run down the stair well, before turning back into his apartment. _

"_I will get to the bottom of this" he said before he felt an immense pain, he fell to the ground and was consumed by a light, and instead of Darien, Tuxedo Mask stood up. Tuxedo, white mask, top hat, and a single rose in his hand. _

_He leaped out of his room, and followed the faint trail of Sailor Moon,_

_It looks like a bush, he chuckled at Serena's thought. Wondering what could look like a bush to her, he couldn't help but feel that this was right, that this was supposed to happen, maybe he was supposed to protect Serena from what ever she needs protecting from. He leaped over the last building, and could feel Sailor Moon, very strongly; He looked around, and knew she was at the temple, Rei's temple. _

_Darien could feel her fear, which isn't very often. There has to be something happening. He heard a scream. He ran faster. Leaped up one more time, and threw his rose. It hit some vines that were wrapped around Sailor Moon. He threw one more, and it connected with the head of the…bush like youma it disintegrated immediately._

"_Sailor Moon!" He yelled he ran to her and picked her up a little. _

"_Come on, don't you dare die on me" he snapped. He shook her a little. He sat there helpless; He watched as Mercury helped Mars, he could see the blood from here. _

_Heal Me, he looked down at Sailor Moon, it couldn't be her thought. _

"_Sailor Moon?" he asked, and sighed when she opened her eyes. _

"_Tuxedo Mask, what happened?" she asked looking around. _

"_We destroyed the youma, almost all of your energy was gone, and Mercury is helping Mars. She hit her head I guess." He hung his head down, _

"_What's wrong." She asked putting her hand on his cheek, bringing his eyes up to meet hers. _

"_I almost didn't get here in time, I could have lost you." He looked into her eyes, and froze for a millisecond, then shrugged the thought off. _

"_You didn't, you see I'm here, I have the energy and right now I have to use it to heal Mars" She tried to get up, he didn't let her go. _

"_Tuxedo Mask, I have to help Mars." She tried again but with no luck._

"_How did you get your energy back so quickly, that's impossible, even for you." He gripped her arms a little tighter. _

"_Everything's possible." She smirked "Now please let me up, I'm fine, I'll heal Mars and then we'll talk I promise."_

_(WOW SOUNDS LIKE A CERTAIN BLONDE)_

_He helped her up, _

"_I'll hold you to it" She nodded, and he jumped away. Ugh now what am I supposed to tell him._

_Darien stopped on the roof and tried to get more thoughts from Serena, but couldn't. It's like the connection was hazy. "There has to be something to get rid of It." he whispered to the wind before jumping away. _

_REVIEW PLEASE_


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don not own sailor moon

Chapter 4

Serena opened her eyes, and looked at her surrounding she was in the shrine; she had no recollection of how she got here. She could hear the girls talking she got up and went out of the room she went in to a room with a big flame. The girls looked up at her when she came in, then they tackled her.

"Serena" Rei said smothering her in a vice like grip of a hug.

"Never do that again, Serena" Came form Ami.

"Yeah, or I'll kill you" Lita chuckled.

"That or worse, I'll chop all your hair off" mina threatened, with a teasing grin. When they finally got up Serena was confused.

"And what exactly did I do?" Serena said looking at each of the faces go from a smile to worry.

"Serena you healed me, after you had gotten all your energy taken from you" Rei said scooting closer to her.

"Do you not remember?" Mina asked.

"I remember fighting the bush looking youma and then nothing, is anyone hurt, and I healed you Rei? Were you hurt badly, I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner I was…" Serena stopped and shook her head; maybe it didn't happen she thought.

"What?" Lita asked

"Nothing, I was just having a weird day" Serena smirked.

"You mean when you ran out of school, quickly." Lita asked.

"or does this have anything do to with the fact you rode off this morning on the back of Darien's bike" Rei blurted out, everyone turned and stared at Serena jaw slacked open. Serena blushed and smiled a shy smile.

Oh my god she saw me with Darien

Busted, Darien thought came back to her. Serena gulped.

"Oh my god!" Mina squealed and every one covered their ears.

"That's why he had your bag!" Lita squealed this time.

"Are you guys dating, have you kissed, is he a good kisser, are you boy friend and girlfriend?" Serena put her hands up in front of Mina's face.

"No! Gosh Mina we're worse enemies." Serena grimaced at the thought, but something wanted it to be true, she just didn't know yet.

"When did you guy's start being nice to each other?" Ami asked.

"Umm…no clue" Serena lied.

"You are so lying?" Rei snapped.

"Who's lying?" a voice said, they all turned to see Luna and Artemis,

"LUNA!" Serena squealed.

"ARTEMIS!" Mina squealed. Both girls ran at their cats and picked them up hugging them tight.

"OH, Luna there is so much I need to tell you!" Serena said tears in her eyes, every girl knew that Luna was as much as a mother as Serena's real mom, but Serena tells Luna everything. And being away from Luna for a long time makes Serena nervous.

"I missed you to Serena" Luna purred, after the lovey dovey scene, the cats were sat down and told about the battles that they fought while the guardians were away. Serena was very excited to tell Luna about the first set of orders she gave that actually worked.

"Hey guys, I think I should go home and rest after today's debacle I should rest a bit, I'll see you tomorrow for a scout meeting at 3" Serena gave them the order and they followed. After they gave them the goodbyes, Serena picked Luna up and they were on there way.

"So Luna, where did you and Artemis have your vacation?" Serena asked.

"A secret place," Luna blushed.

"Fine, don't tell me." Serena giggled. When they walked into the house, Serena rushed up the stairs to her room, she had to tell Luna now. She set Luna down on the bed.

"Serena, what's wrong" Luna asked sitting down.

"Luna, you have to answer me truthfully, is there something that could make you read some one else mind and they could read yours" she asked out bluntly. Luna looked at her shocked.

"Serenity! Did you find Endymion?" Luna asked standing on all fours now.

"No!" Serena half yelled. "At least I don't…no" Serena said.

"It's just that, I touched some one and there was this shock and then all of a sudden we could hear each others thoughts, well not very well, but still. He could find out and then he touched my arm and I passed out, and what is really weird is I saw this image and now I can't remember it, and also I don't remember anything after I passed out during the battle with the bushy youma" Serena stopped and started to breathe little normally.

"Serena did you just say he?" Luna asked. Serena stopped breathing all together and looked at her guardian.

"Umm…yeah" Serena said rubbing the back of her head.

"But you don't think this person's the Prince"

"I hope not" Serena grumbled.

"Who is it?" Luna asked, she looked at Serena who looked back but it looked like she was having a fight with herself. She finally sighed.

"Darien" she whispered.

"Darien" Luna choked out. All Serena did was nod slowly.

"You have to tell me everything."

"Well, after the battle we had with the first youma when you were gone, you never got the full details, Rei snapped at me, and me being the princess snapped back, and then I yelled at her telling her that she knew I can't be my normal self, and then I left, I retransformed in an alley, and I just broke down. Then it started to rain. Which was weird, after a few minutes Darien came and he knew I was afraid of lightening, he said I looked afraid. Then after that I asked him why was he there? He replied by saying I'm going home, he doesn't live any where near there, he said he felt like something was wrong, after a while he offered to walk me home, I accepted. Well being me I slipped on some wet leaves and he caught me we touched and there was a shock, it raced up my body then it disappeared, but I felt calmer."

"Wait, you felt a shock" Luna asked.

"Yeah, it was like we rubbed our feet on the carpet with wooly socks on and then touched each other" Serena said.

"Alright go on" Luna said

"We got to my house, I gave him his jacket back and I tried not to touch him. So today I'm walking to school trying to get there early because I got out of detention early to fight the youma. I was reading and then Darien was there reading over my shoulder we were talking like normal people talk, well he gave me a ride to the temple me and Rei said sorry to each other and I went to school I almost didn't make it, but I accidently left my bag with Darien, he returned it to me, during lunch I was talking to Lita and Ami, and then his voice was just in my head, he thought, 'Is Serena the princess?' but all I did was freeze, I had no idea what was going on, I raced out of the school, and then I had no idea where to go, his voice said the park. I got there and he was sitting there, we talked and he knew I was lying about poking him with a stick and then it was like he could read my thoughts perfectly, I started to freak out, We both thought it was the shock, I tried to run but he grabbed me, skin to skin contact I passed out then I saw an image, but I don't remember, what if this becomes a danger to him Luna, I can't have him be my weakness, I just can't" Tears started to form in Serena's eyes. Luna rubbed her head on Serena's arms.

"Well Serena, I think the best thing you could do is to ignore Darien from now on alright.

"Alright Luna" Serena nodded.

"Well I think I smell your mom's cooking you should eat then go to sleep, you had quite a day today." Serena nodded and picked Luna up hugging her.

"I'm glad your back Luna" Serena whispered.

"Me too" Luna purred.

Serena left after that downstairs. Luna sat there staring at the door.

"Serena, you found Endymion" Luna whispered.

Serena 7 am

Serena was up already and putting her long hair in a messy bun on the top of her head, she was wearing a sports bra and some running short and shoes. She poked Luna on the head.

"Luna" she whispered. Nothing. "Luna" she whispered again.

"Serena, what's the matter." Luna whispered groggily.

"I'm gonna go out for a run." She whispered to the still half asleep cat.

"Be carful and take the crystal" the cat whispered.

"Alright" Serena grabbed the crystal and put it on the front of her sports bra and left the room. She went downstairs she heard her mom in the kitchen.

"Hey mom," she said walking in the kitchen. Her mom smiled and handed Serena a piece of toast.

"Usual Saturday morning run?" her mom asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon." She took the last bite of her toast swallowed, took of a sip of her mom's coffee. She kissed her mom's cheek then left, she warmed up a little then took off on a jog to the park. She wasn't running for more then five minutes in the park when Darien started to run next to her. She ran faster, and she heard him chuckle.

Can't beat me he thought. She gasped and he gained a little. That's what you think she thought back, she pumped her legs faster, he did too, they were running neck and neck now, not stopping, they finally came to smooth jog and stopped, Serena fell to the grass, her chest rising up and down quickly.

"Wow" she whispered. Darien stood there, his hands on his knees him leaning over breathing just as hard.

"Ditto" he said sitting down next to her. They stayed there for a few moments, basking in each others presence, neither one noticing.

"Are we gonna talk now" he asked, looking down at her, she was looking up at the clouds. He lay down next to her.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, propping his head on his elbow.

"I thought you could read it" she said turning her head to look at him, they were so close they could feel each others breath on their face.

"Not all the time," he whispered.

"Do you wish you could" she asked in a soft whisper getting lost in his eyes.

"Yes," he said before their lips met, this time a giant spark went through them both and they broke apart.

"Serenity," Darien whispered before passing out himself.

REVIEW PLEASE


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don not own sailor moon

Serena after the kiss

"Serenity" Darien whispered, before he passed out. 

"Darien!" Serena yelped. She got up and shook him, but nothing happened. 

"Crap!" she flipped her communicator opened. 

"Jupiter" Lita replied.

"Lita, it's me Serena, I need your help, come to the park the east side, I'm near the grass, bring Ami and come quick please." Serena said quickly.

"Alright, I'll be there…" Serena shut the communicator, and dropped down to her knees, she checked his pulse. Steady, alright. She thought. She had no idea what to do; she sat down and waited for Lita and Ami to show. 

"Serena!" she turned her head to see Lita and Ami running towards her. 

"Thank goodness." Serena breathed a sigh of relief. "Do not freak out you guy's okay?" she asked. 

"Okay" they both said. 

"What's wrong?" Ami asked. Serena gestured to the figure lying on the ground. 

"OH MY GOD, IT'S DARIEN!" Lita squealed. 

"Lita" Serena snapped

"Sorry," she smiled.

"I think he passed out," Serena said to Ami who was checking his pulse. 

"What happened?" Ami asked, 

"I was on a run, then he showed up again, we started to race and then we were lying down and…and…" Serena paused.

"And?" Lita gestured with her hands she was smiling widely now.

"And we kissed." Serena whispered blushing now.

"EEEE" Lita squealed. 

"Lita" Ami and Serena both snapped.

"Wait till Mina hears about this." Lita said jumping up and down. Ami and Serena were ignoring her.

"After that he whispered something then passed out, I don't know what he whispered though" Serena said looking down at Darien, she had broken Luna's rule, she saw Darien again and it wasn't even 24 hours. 

"I think we should bring him home" Serena said. Ami just nodded. 

"Lita if you're done being you" Lita snorted at that "I need your help caring him" Serena said grabbing Darien's arm. Lita nodded. Picking his other arm up and putting it around her shoulder. 

"1, 2…3" Lita said picking him up, she had most of the weight. 

They carried him all the way to the apartment, getting odd looks from a lot of people, the doorman got a kick out some what of a story they told him, most saying "We kissed and he passed out, I must be great" Serena said smiling widely. Lita and the doorman, busted up laughing, and Ami gave them a serious look. When they finally reached, his apartment, and into his room, the girls were exhausted, 

"I will stay here, you guy's should go."

"Alright, but I'm gonna call Luna and get her over here." Ami said, hesitating at the door. 

"It's okay, I'll call Luna later" Serena said nodding up and down. 

"Alright," Ami said giving her a weird look, before walking down the hall meeting Lita at the elevator, 

"Bye" Serena said shutting the door. Serena walked towards his room, pausing outside the door. She was confused, why would he pass out, the stupid shock, it's the shock, it's doing this. She knows it is. 

"Stupid shock," she said out loud, only to be answered by a chuckle. She opened his door to see him sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"You haven't changed a bit," He said with a gigantic smile. 

"Huh?" Was all she said, she was he same as always.

"It wasn't the shock," he said getting up and moving closer to her, she just stood there a confused look on her face. 

"I know what you're thinking, 'what is it then', it's us," he said getting even closer; Serena knew she should move, this isn't right. She thought 

"It is right" he breathed out leaning even closer. It's what I want. Was her last thought, before they kissed. Her hands in, his hands doing the same, making sure neither one broke apart. A kiss that would last in there heads, but something came to ruin it, not something, an, it. 

"MEEOOWW" was all they heard, before claws were stuck to Darien's arm. 

"Owe," he said grabbing the thing that had clung to his arm, holding it up in his arms. There eyes connected and then there was a flash of light and Darien was on the floor, passed out again.

(WHAT UP WITH THEM AND PASSING OUT…? lol it will stop with them soon. Then on with the Scouts YAYAYYA)

"LUNA!" Serena gasped falling to her knees and putting Darien's heading her lap. 

"Why did you do that?" Serena asked annoyed. 

"Serena I told you not to see him and here you are lip locking." Luna hissed.

"I'm sorry, I was on my run and he showed up, we kissed once and he passed out, I couldn't leave him there, so I took him home, but then you made him pass out again. How'd you do that anyways?" Serena asked raising her eyebrows.

"I just put him to sleep for a moment, but not long, you must leave now," Luna said urgently

"Why?" Serena asked confusedly.

"You must find Endymion." Luna stated. 

"What if Endymion wasn't reborn?" Serena said sadly rubbing Darien's hair out of his face. 

"How do you know if you aren't looking," Luna glared. 

"I try Luna, I'm just loosing hope, what if he never shows." 

"You will find Endymion" Luna whispered then smiled. 

"Go meet the girls at the temple I will be there shortly" Serena Nodded. She got up resting Darien's head gently on the ground.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, tracing his face with her fingertips. She left the house.

With Darien when he's starting to wake.

'What happened' he thought 'one moment I'm with my princess Serenity after being in the dark for so long I was free, then Luna, he thought madly, she never did like me. Now I have claw marks in me.'

Darien couldn't open his eyes it was like they were stuck, along with his mouth, he couldn't open them he couldn't move, he started to freak out now in his mind.

Serenity! He mind yelled hoping his princess would hear. Why isn't it working? He groaned in his head but paused, he could hear Serenity, she was talking to Luna.

"What if Endymion wasn't reborn" He could hear the sadness in her voice. I'm right here, can't you see me. He thought.

"How do you know if you aren't looking" Luna said annoyed.

Tell her Luna, I know you know, tell her please, he thought but nothing happened.

"I try Luna, I'm just loosing hope, what if he never shows"

"you will fin Endymion" Luna whispered to her. "Go meet the girls, I will be there shortly" Serena didn't say anything. No don't go, help me

"I'm sorry"

Sorry? He heard the door close.

No "ooo!" his voice returned, he bolted up right coming face to face with Luna

"Luna, why did you not tell her" Endymion asked furiously, standing up and racing to the door to stop his beloved.

"Stop!" Luna hissed jumping in front of him

"Why? And what did you do to me earlier, our telepathy wasn't working. " he asked annoyed, and looking at the door frustratingly.

"Because she doesn't know" she hissed again.

"But how?" he said frowning.

"Because, some of her memories have not yet resurfaced, like yours have in that one moment."

"But why could we not have told her"

"It wasn't the time, your highness" Endymion stopped the next words out of his mouth, she had never call him that.

"What do you mean?" He asked starting to pace

"Your highness, Serenity has been searching for you ever since most of her memories returned to her, but your former self Darien picked on Serena non stop."

"I remember Luna" Endymion said, grimacing at, himself.

"You have to have Serena fall in love with you"

"What do you mean fall in love with me, we are already in love"

"You highness, and Serenity are, but are Darien and Serena?" She asked. Endymion froze, it was after the shock when he started to get his feeling for her, if there were never any shocks or the feelings he would never have fallen in love with his Serenity again.

"They will be" he said.

REVIEW PLEASE


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon and any of it's characters

With Serena arriving at the temple

"Serena!" Mina squealed, pulling Serena into the temple and shoving her down onto a cushion. "Lita told me everything" she squealed again.

"How is he doing?" Ami asked, ignoring Mina's bounciness. "Uh…Fine, Luna is discretely keeping an eye on him." Ami nodded."So tell me, how was it?" Mina squealed out.

"I bet it was as good as he looks" Lita added in dreamily."Uhh…"

"Guys I think I have figured out who are bad guy is" Rei said intervening on the conversation. Serena sent her a silent thank you. "Who?" Serena asked getting in princess mode.

"Her name is Beryl something that's all I got from the fire." Rei said"Beryl who's Beryl?" Mina asked. Ami was looking at Serena."God can some one we not hate be reborn" Serena snapped out loud. Every one turned to stare at her in shock."Serena do you know who she is?" Lita asked.

"Lady Beryl, she was in love with Endymion, she wanted him for herself, but he and I were in love, she got mad, she was the one that killed me and him in the beginning, along with…the army" "Why would she be attacking you then" Rei asked"To get Endymion" Ami whispered."And to kill me" Serena sighed, and then feeling tired. "Hey guy's I'm gonna go…I'll see you later alright." She said standing up and heading towards the door"Wait Serena we still have to talk" Mina groaned. But was silenced by different glares form the other girls even Lita."I'll see you later at the arcade" Mina called after her.

Serena walked down the road silently, she was still in her running outfit, and she was now feeling self conscious, Serena ran the rest of the way home. She ran straight to her room and threw herself on her bed and sighed drifting off into sleep, a picture of Darien reading over her shoulder then kissing playing through her mind.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Uh…wha…" Serena groaned, and then realized what it was. "Moon" she said snapping the communicator open."Moon, a new guy and, he is strong" Ami said. "On my way""In the city" was all she got before she shut it. "MOON PRISM POWER!" She called, feeling the power rush through her, it ended and she jumped out her window and ran down the street towards the city. She got there only to gasp, The scouts were thrown back by a black light, and she gasped again at seeing who she did not want to see."Jadeite" She grimaced. The floating figure turned towards her and smiled. "Ah the sailor moon…you know I find out so much by eavesdropping, I especially found out something interesting the other day…" he paused; he disappeared and landed right in front of her "with a fellow named Darien, he seems kind. Are you cheating on Endymion princess?" He smiled evilly

"You Bastard, you traitor, you turned against your leader, how dare you speak his name." Sailor Moon spat. He didn't even flinch, but she could see the guilt in his eyes. "So you don't deny being princess." He said smiling widely he grabbed her around the waist. "Let go Jadeite." She yelled, hitting him with all her strength. "My queen wants to kill you herself. I'll come back and deal with my lover and her friends later.""NOO!" She yelled again, shoving him. There was a flash as a red rose cut Jedeite, he dropped her to the ground. "Sailor moon heal him" Tuxedo mask yelled. "Right" she said revealing her scepter. "MOON, HEAL, ACTIVATION!" She called out, a bright light headed straight to Jadeite,"Thank you." He whispered, and then came an agonizing yell and nothing. "Oh my god, did I kill him" Sailor moon whispered. "No" Sailor Moon jumped and turned around Tuxedo mask was behind her. "You got rid of the spell Beryl had him under, I always did trust them" he said. _Endymion_ she thought. He smiled at her then jumped to Jadeite and picked him up.

"I'll watch him…" he paused then smiled "Princess." He then jumped away.

"Wait Come Back!" she called after them.

"Serena" some one whispered, she turned around to see the scouts coming towards her, and they were leaning on one another. "Guy's, I think I found Endymion." Serena said smiling widely. Even the hurt girls couldn't help but smile back.

Darien at his apartment, with Luna and Jadeite

"Highness, if I may be so bold, why is Jadeite here?" Luna asked looking at the man on Darien's bed.

"Luna even you should recall my old general, and Mars husband to be" "I know who he is, but he is evil working for Beryl at the end of the silver millennium."

"Well, my Serenity healed him today, and broke what ever spell that was on him, I just have to get the rest of them back, the scouts will be getting their memories back soon enough, Rei will be first." Darien smiled a little, hoping that his princess would too.

With Serena at Lita's with the girls

"Serena did you know that guy?" Rei asked, she felt like she had a connection with him, it hurt her even more when he hurt them, and she didn't know why. "Oh he was a general of Endymion's; there was Nephrite, Zoicite, Kunzite, and the one we fought today was Jadeite.""Why was he fighting us if he is Endymion's general?" Lita asked. "Because Beryl put a spell on them turning them against us and Endymion, they killed us all in the silver millennium." Serena whispered. "I broke Jadeites but Tuxedo Mask took him" "What were they to us?" Rei asked bluntly, she knew Serena was holding something back"Huh?" Serena asked innocently."The Generals, they were…are" Rei gulped not being able to finish the sentence. "Lovers" Serena finished sadly."That's why it pained me when he attacked us." Rei said softly a look of hurt came over her face, Serena walked over and sat next to her friend and hugged her.

"I will talk to tuxedo mask personally to bring Jadeite back." Serena said rubbing Reis hair."Please don't, I can't face him. He killed me, and I know that. I don't know how I just know he killed me. And the others killed them" Rei sobbed. Every one was looking down, except Ami. Serena was saying soft and positive things about Jadeite and her life to calm her down.

"Who killed us?" Mina asked after a while."Kunzite" Serena said staring at Mina. "Zoicite" she said turning her glance to Ami, who nodded."And that leaves Nephrite to me" Lita whispered."Girls, I did not want you to find out this way, but now that you did, just know, they were under a spell, wouldn't you want them to forgive you?" Serena asked."They wouldn't be able to, since we would have killed them" Lita answered. "Lita, Nephrite was an amazing person, who do you think taught Endy to cook, or who taught him to be a smart ass, Jadeite was an awful joker, and his strong leadership skills were taught by Kunzite, and the only reason he wants to be a doctor so bad was because of Zoicite Ami, they all had their unique qualities that each of you have, you guys are soul mates. They must have been reborn for you. When Jadeite was attacking me" She paused and Rei winced, "When he was attacking me, I saw guilt in his eyes, which means he had been fighting the spell, when I healed him, it took it all away. Don't you see?" Serena said squealing and jumping up and down, the girl stared at her in an awed confusion. "I'll just heal them all, then you can have you soul mates back" She squealed again.

Darien's Jadeite waking up

"Your highness, your guest has woken up." Luna said looking at the door.

"I know, he is just waking up from being under a spell, we will give him a few moments."

Darien's room, with Jedeite

"Ugh" Jedeite groaned, rolling on to his side. He then got up quickly only to fall backwards, as all the memories he had missed came rushing to his head. He had tears in his eyes by the end of it. _I killed her, I killed my flaming star. _After that thought tears did come and he wasn't trying to stop himself.

Back with Darien

The two listened to the generals sobs.

"Guess he had the memories come back" Darien said.

"He deserves it" Luna Mumbled.

"LUNA!" Darien faux gasped, and then chuckled. "Don't worry; he will have a hard time getting Mars back."

"I know I will" both heads shot up to see the general standing there tear streaked face, and red puffy eyes. "You okay Jed" Darien asked.

"I'm so sorry Endymion, we couldn't do anything, she was stronger then us." Jedeite said dropping to his knees, his head bowed. "I deserve punishment" He whispered. Darien stood up and walked over to his friend, gripped his general on the shoulder."Jedeite, your punishment is going to try and get your girl to love you again." Darien said. Jedeite looked up flabbergasted. "But...""Nope, that's an order." Darien said in a high authority tone.

"Yes your highness." Jedeite mumbled. Then smiled and got up and gripped Darien shoulder. "Now where can I get some grub, I swear I haven't eaten anything since, I have no idea when." Both of them started to laugh while Luna, just sweat dropped.

Still at Darien's but this time there sitting down and eating a Lrg. Pizza

"So Jed, I have to tell you, here I'm called Darien, and I'm in the same predicament as you.""Okay Darien" he said testing the name "I don't understand how you are in the same situation." He said pausing before a bite. "Well, I had no idea who I was, I learned actually earlier today. And then Luna told me I wasn't allowed to tell Serenity""Wait why?" he asked.

"Because, in this lifetime, Darien and Serena, who is serenity, aren't in love and Endymion and Serenity are. So she wants me to have Darien and Serena fall in love."

"Wait, do you guys have your connection.""Yes""And Serenity… or Serena doesn't know you are Endymion." He asked confused now. "She doesn't have all the memories yet." Darien said taking a large bite of Pizza."But you do." He stated. "You know I hate these memory floods I mean it just fry's the brain." Jedeite chuckled."Well hopefully it doesn't fry the girl's heads; Serenity is the only one that remembers almost everything. I think there has to be a connection, because I got mine when I kissed Serenity. Maybe you need to kiss your girl too" Darien smiled.

"Do you have any idea who my girl is?" he asked. "No, but I have an idea on who it is" Darien smile grew wider. "Who?" Jedeite asked."Rei, Rei Hino." Darien said.

_AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon and any of it's characters

CHAPTER 7

At Lita's where every one is sleeping over(Around 2 am)

Serena was looking sitting by the window, the full moon shining down. She looked over at her friends that were sleeping all over the place and smiled. The smile turned into confusion and she looked back outside. She tiptoed across the apartment to the door, she opened it softly and closing it behind her with a soft click. Ami watched her friend run out the door; she smiled and fell back asleep. Serena ran down the stairs and out of the complex and paused out on the side walk. She looked around then found exactly what she wanted. After transforming in the alley she started to jump across the buildings, she came to a slow walk across a very tall building. She leaned over the edge and looked down at the streets below. "You know it's not safe to lean over like that" A voice said behind her. She didn't jump in fright. "It's also not safe to walk around at 2 in the morning but I do it anyways." She smiled, still looking at the streets below. "You never were one for rules." He chuckled. She turned around quickly and embraced him.

"I missed you" She sobbed.

"I missed you too Serenity." He said hugging her with all his might. She pulled back and grabbed both sides of his face with her hands.

"Why did you not tell me till now?" She asked. "I didn't know I awoke knowing who I was" He lied. "You know you still can't lie to me" She said giving him a fake glare. He smiled at her. "I really did just find out, but the other part I must not tell you yet."

"Why not?" she asked sadly."I was told not to." He said, he hugged her again quickly then started to back away,"I must go" he said."Wait no!" she cried out. "Please don't leave me again." Tears streaming down her face, he grabbed her face and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer. He pulled away again only to bring his lips to her ear."I am always around. I love you" he whispered before pulling away from the embrace and disappearing in the stood there for a moment her hand on her lips, she smiled. "I love you too" she whispered back before jumping away.

Next morning at Darien's 

"Late Night Darien" Jedeite said to the still tired looking Darien.

"Maybe" He said, rubbing his face. "Hey we're gonna go out, so get ready," Darien said walking back down the hall."And Dress in what, I have nothing to wear" Jedeite shouted running down the hall after him.

At Lita's

"Sleepy head" Mina whispered to Serena who was still sleeping."Sleepy head" she crooned again. "What" Serena said rolling over."It's time to get up, we have decided to go to the arcade for breakfast, and visit Andrew" Mina said dreamily. "Mina you know he has a girl friend." Serena said sitting up.

"I know" she smiled going back in the day dreaming state. Serena got up and was greeted by the girls. They all got dressed and were ready to go in an hour, and started the short walk to the arcade. "Soooo Serena you gonna sit with Darien if he's there." Mina asked linking her arm with Serena. "No" She sighed. "Why not?" Lita asked linking her arm through Serena's other. "Because, I just won't." Serena said shortly. The girls looked at each other then dropped it. They walked into the arcade and went to there usual spot, Serena excused herself and went to the bathroom.

"Why do you think she said no and snapped like that?" Mina asked, "Maybe she got in a fight after Ami and I left" Lita said. "I don't think so" Ami said. "Why not Ami" Rei asked. "Because, I don't think they are gonna fight anymore." Ami said quickly when Andrew started to walk up to them."Hello Ladies." He said smiling at them"Hi Andrew." They all said "The usual right?" they nodded. "I saw Serena, usual for her too right"

"Yes please" Ami said with a smile that was a bit forced.

"Okay I'll be back with that." Andrew said eying Ami came out of the bathroom to see Andrew walking away from her table, she walked up to the counter waiting for Andrew to come out of the kitchen, she heard the bell ring from over the door, but did not look over to see who came in, Andrew came out then too. "Hey Serena" he greeted walking around the counter and giving her a hug, "Hey Drew." She said hugging him back."How you feeling? The girls told me you weren't feeling well yesterday" He said putting his hand on her fore head. She slapped it away and smiled softy."I'm fine, I just came to say hello and ask if they ordered for me." She said. "Yes they did…the usual for her highness" he joked then looked to the side. "Hey Dar" he smiled. "Hey Andrew, I want you to meet my friend" he said ushering his hand to the blonde haired guy standing next to him. "This is Jed.""Hey" Jed said but was only looking at Serena, who looked at him very confused, but then looked away. "Uh Drew I have to go, Umm…I'll see you later, can you tell the girls I'll talk to them later too…thanks" Serena said nervously, before leaving the arcade in a rush. "Huh" he said before turning his attention back to his friend only to find him gone and Jed standing there alone.

"Where'd Darien go?" he asked. "Oh he followed that girl out, who is she?" Jed asked looking where they left."That's Serena, she has been acting very strange lately, she is usually a very happy person, but these days she is just sad looking as long with Darien."Jed nodded, "Well I think I'll have a coffee""Black?" Andrew asked walking back around the counter."Ugh, no nasty stuff, don't see why Darien drinks the stuff, I'll just have a decaf" he said. "I understand what you mean, he has it every day." Andrew laughed while getting the coffee and a glass."If you excuse me for a moment I have to go tell Serena's friends she had to leave." Jed just nodded. Andrew walked over to the girls, he was holding there food too."Here ya go Ladies, also Serena wanted me to tell you that she had to go and she'd talk to you later" He said."Okay thanks Andrew" Mina said, with a large smile. Andrew walked away, back to the counter to help the couple of customers that were there, after he helped with them he looked at where the guy Jed was supposed to be only to find some change and an empty glass.

With Serena running from Darien

Serena was weaving through people, she knew he was following but she couldn't speak to him, she shouldn't have kissed him. "SERENA!" he called, after her. She just ignored and kept running. But he was faster. He grabbed her arm and twisted her around. "Serena please wait, just talk to me" He pleaded. "I can't" She said pulling her arm a little bit, but he didn't let go. "Why not?" He asked. "I thought you liked me?" he said. "I do…I mean did" She said looking at him with pain in her eyes."Serena, I like you too" He said before kissing her, she couldn't help herself, she kissed him back. After the kiss she pulled back her eyes closed. "Endymion" she whispered. "I love you Serena, Serenity" Darien whispered. Serena opened her eyes only to see the deep blue eyes staring back at her, tears sprung in her eyes, and she threw her arms around him, "I found you!" She yelled smiling widely. They started to laugh and he started to spin her around. They stopped only to kiss each other."I love you Darien, Endymion" She smiled. "I love you too.""Not to break up this love fest, your highnesses but people are staring at you" Serena turned her head to see Jed. "You know Jedeite, I don't care" Darien Smiled, looking only at the Angel in his arms. "How are you Jedeite," Serena asked with a wide smile "Fine Serenity" he replied with a smile.

"Please just Serena" She said. "Well Serena now that you have found your guy, why don't you come and give your real prince the hug" He teased with his arms open.

"I'll have to decline good prince for he is the only one I can love, even if he did call me meatball head" She said turning to glare at Darien who was smiling sheepishly."I can't believe you would call me meatball head" Serena snapped hitting his arm.

"Hey I had to get your attention, it worked didn't It." he smiled widely before capturing her in another kiss.

"You suck" She glared again.

"Ah hem" the love birds turned there head to see Jedeite smiling widely."Now that I got your attention, Beryl knows I haven't returned she will send Nephrite to find me, and hurt you" he said pointing at Serena, Darien put his arm around her protectively. "Beryl always was annoying." Darien murmured. "Endymion" Serena snapped "She was good at one time.""When? As a baby," Jedeite chuckled."Even then I could see her attacking her chew toy like a rabid dog" Jedeite joked, making him and Darien to laugh."Oh you two" Serena grumbled then started to walk back to the arcade.

"Where are you going?" Darien asked putting his arm around her waist. "Well I was going to hang out with my friends now that I don't have to worry about you" Serena said snapped."Serenity, it was Luna who told me not to tell" He said swinging her to face him""Luna" She growled "Why would she do that?" Serena asked still seething her anger at the poor feline."Because she didn't want you to fall in love with me just for being Endymion, but as Darien too,"

"But I did fall for you Darien, I mean we kissed and I didn't think you were Endymion" She said.

"That we are gonna have to talk about you know miss, you could have kissed other boys with out me knowing it." He said with a glare. "Only a few, but do not worry, nothing compares with…" she paused looking at him for a moment. "Mr. Snuffles." He gave her a weird look, and she laughed, and kept walking. "What about me" Jedeite asked. "I can't see Rei yet." Serena turned back around."Oh yes you. Hmm… Ah ha I've got it, you could just talk to her" Serena said sarcastically. Jedeite rolled his eyes. "And you love her" Jedeite murmured teasingly to Darien who smiled a little."I heard that" Serena shouted over her shoulder before turning the corner to the Arcade, only to feel Darien's hand slip into hers

"You know I've missed this" she said leaning her head n his shoulder.

"Me too" he whispered in her hair then kissing her head. "Okay Jedeite, just talk to her, don't go all Love dovey on her, she just found out who you were last night, and didn't handle it very well, I would be careful" Serena said before they entered. When they walked in every ones eyes were zoned in on Darien's and Serena's hands entwined. "Thanks for the tip," he whispered when he caught Rei's eyes, who dropped instantly.

"OH MY GOD!" the silence was broken by Mina.

"Great" Serena mumbled before lifting her head with a humongous smile and racing up to her friends who were whispering, Except for Mina who was staring and bouncing in her seat like a wild animal. "You guys will never believe what happened" Serena squealed out."You and Darien are together" Ami answered for her. "Yeah, and so are me and Endymion" she whispered to them. "WHAT!" they all shouted, causing every one to look over at them and the two guys want to run from them."SHHH…""Wait your going out with two different guys, you know I don't think your mom would like that" Mina said everyone else sweat dropped "No, meat for brains Darien is Endymion" Rei whispered to her. "What!" Mina shouted.

"Hello your highness" Ami said looking over Serena's shoulder Serena turned around quickly with a smile and grabbed Darien's hand."I found Endymion" Serena said happily looking at him lovingly. "Oh and I did heal Jedeite" Serena said snapping out of a trance

_Smooth_ "Ugh!" Serena groaned, grabbing her head as the last of her memories came rushing into her head. One being the mind reading one, she swayed a little bit but Darien held her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked when her eyes opened.

"Yeah just the extra memories""I hated the memory thing too," Jedeite said looking only at Rei who was looking down at the table."I can't believe I didn't know." Serena whispered to herself."Didn't know what" Lita asked "Oh, me and Endymion could read each others minds and it started to happen about a couple days ago, but I didn't have the memories so I didn't remember." Serena smiled. "Okay, not what I was expecting at all" Lita said rubbing her head. "How've you been?" Jedeite asked Rei"Alive" She said looking up at him with a glare. "I deserve what ever angriness you throw at me." He said not breaking their eye lock. "That's not all I'm gonna throw." She snapped icily."I'm sorry" he said hanging his head down in shame."Sorry!? SORRY!?" She yelled, but then stopped shook her head and got up,"I'll see you guys later, good to have you back you highness" She said with a small but forced smile, then left, Jedeite just stood there."GO AFTER HER!" The rest of the girls yelled, even Darien. He looked up at them nodded with a smile then ran out after his flaming star.

AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon and any of it's characters

Chapter 8

With Rei when she left the building

'Ugh who does he think he is, I mean I don't even remember him and he can still piss me off, what a'

"Bastard" Some one said from behind her, she turned and glare at the one man she did not want to see, one man that brought tears to her eyes."Yes" She said coolly

"I'm sorry, you have to understand, we couldn't do anything, the spell she cast on us, was…it was just too strong.""You killed me, it hurts to think that the person who I was supposedly going to marry, killed me." Rei Snapped tears brimming at her eyes, 'Traitor' she thought at him"I can't say anything for you to forgive me, but maybe" he said cockily, and moving forward a bit."Don't…" she was cut off by his lips on hers, she tried to push him off only to realize that her hands were wrapping up and around his neck keeping him there, tears rushing down her eyes. When he finally pulled back, he was smiling in triumph

"Damn you" She growled at him before passing out from the memories that flooded her head."Damn IT" he said scooping her up and holding her close to him, he saw her communicator. He grabbed it swiftly then holding her with both hands again."How the hell does this thing work," he said frustratingly. It flipped open,

"Oh" he said, and looked at it and pressed one of the buttons"

"Moon" it replied. "Umm…hello" Jedeite talked to it.

"Jedeite" Serena replied. "Uh, yeah""Where's Rei?" She asked her voice panicky."She passed out, I thing she got her memories back" He said looking at the girl in his arms. "Okay where are you?" After telling her a description of where he was, he was told that Rei's place was only a couple blocks away,

He started his walk there, and saw a sign in the front of a lot of steps."Great" he moaned. He started the long walk up the steps and finally got to the top, his breath coming out ragged."You know I'm not that heavy" Some one said to him, he looked down at the girl in his arms,"Try carrying me up those stairs of yours and then get back to me" He smiled."You are such an ass some times" She said getting out of his grip and standing on her own."Do you remember" he asked, his voice going all serious like.

"Yes" she whispered, looking down at the ground. Her face was brought up by his hand under chin."And?" he asked.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. "I understand" he said sadly dropping his hand and looking at the ground to hide the pain in his face."That I acted like that, it wasn't your fault, but this Beryl chick has a lot to answer for" she said with a glare, which made him chuckle. "Well, My Flaming star, I think I owe you something for an apology" He said moving closer,"Yes I think you do" she said moving closer. They smiled at each other before he leaned down and kissed her, there lips connecting in one giant spark."WOO HOO.""YEAH""YAY" Came the shouts and cheers from her friends. Both heads groaned then turned there heads in embarrassment to see the gang in the middle of the stairs. "Thanks guys" Rei smiled.

"Awe Rei, you are his Flaming Star" Lita smiled."You have your memories back?" Serena asked walking up the rest of the stairs with Darien."Yes, he kissed me, the bastard.""Your bastard" He stated smiling sheepishly."Wow, okay so now you know everything too, I'm glad I'm not the only one.""Me too" Rei said sighing. "I think this, causes for a celebration." Mina squealed."I don't' know, I haven't studied at all today" Ami said.

"AMI" the girls groaned. Ami just blushed."Ami I order you not to study and have fun with us for the rest of the day" Serena said smiling"Serena" Ami said gasping. "You won't fail." Serena said grabbing her hands in hers. Ami smiled, Ami nodded finally.

"So let's celebrate" Mina yipped in glee."Let's" said a voice from up above.

"There goes the celebration," Mina mumbled.

"Nephrite" Jedeite and Darien said. "Jedeite, what are you doing, you were supposed to dispose of them not fall in love." He glared. "Nephrite don't you realize your under a spell, I was breaking it, break it Neph" Jedeite yelled up at him."I am not under a spell." He said forming a ball of black energy and hurtling towards the untransformed girls. "NO!" Serena shouted, a bright light surrounded them and caused the dark ball to dissipate. There standing was Serena in her princess outfit and Darien in his Armor, Jedeite was in his Armor, The girls in their Scout uniforms."I will kill you, for Beryl" He yelled forming another black ball. "Stop!" Lita shouted, Nephrite looked at her and his face fell a bit.

"I can't" he said making another large ball. But in that moment is all it took."MOON HEAL ACTIVATION" Serena shouted a bright light shooting at Nephrite and encompassing him, his screams of pain reaching the scouts ears making tears come to Lita's light disappeared and Nephrite was now on the ground.

"Whew" Serena breathed, as their clothes went back to normal."Haven't done that in a while" she said leaning on Darien now. "And hopefully not again for a while" he said. They all rushed over to Nephrite and bent down next to him. Lita stood where she was."We should get him inside you were out of it for a good bit of time," Darien said to Jedeite.

"Take him into the temple, we can put him in the great fire room, grandpa doesn't go in there when I'm in there." Rei said. "Alright, you guys put him in there, we will be right behind you" Serena said. The other girls looked confused but Serena gave a swift nod over to Lita who was still standing there. The guys picked him up and carried him to the room

"Lita?" Ami asked seeing if she got a reply"Hey Lita, now you'll have a boyfriend that doesn't look like your ex." Mina said trying to get a laugh out of her.

"Lita, its okay I healed him, he'll be fine" Serena said. Lita's face crumpled and she started to cry and dropped to ground."Hey why don't you guy's go see how they are doing with him" Rei said. They nodded and Serena stopped for a moment and watched as Rei hugged the strongest person in the group and said comforting things to her. Serena smiled and walked away. She stopped next to Darien who was leaning up against the wall."How is she?" he asked

"Oh she's seen, better." Serena answered leaning up against the wall next to him."She's had just as much as a tough life as you had" Serena said. "I know that's why I think it's hard for her she trusted him, but he killed her, you can't go any worse then that" Serena nodded. Darien grabbed her and wrapped her in a hug. "How are you?" He asked"Tired" she replied leaning her head on his chest. "And I just realized I haven't talked to my parents for the past, day" she said. "Hey I have an idea, after Nephrite wakes up and that whole ordeal is done, you should come and meet them" She said smiling widely."Isn't your dad…how do I put this, wouldn't your dad kill me" He said "Not if you met my mom first" she smiled. He looked at her hesitantly but finally nodded, "YAY" she said jumping up and down"Where's Rei" Jedeite asked coming out of the room

"Oh, she is with Lita" Serena said looking over where the two girls were."How is he?" Darien asked. "Oh fine, Ami is looking after him, and Mina is talking excitedly….Hey" he said, Serena looked over to see Rei and Lita, she smiled brightly at them,

"I want to see him" Lita said eyeing the door

"Okay" Serena smiled, Lita walked in and a couple moments later Mina and Ami came out.

"She kicked us out" Mina huffed."You know Mina" Rei smiled, putting her arms around the blondes shoulder. "When you get you memories you're gonna laugh at how silly you acted, especially since you are the leader of the scouts. Maybe you should practice being…" She paused "Smart"

This made the group of friends erupt in laughter, even Mina laughed after she glared at Rei. "Hey guy's I think I'm gonna head home now." Serena said, "Okay" "Call me when he wakes up alright?" She asked backing up.

"I will" Rei answered. "I'll see you back at my place Jed" Darien said, Jedeite just noddedWhen they were out of there line of sight. Darien bowed and offered his arm. "May I have the pleasure of walking you home M'lady" He asked sticking his arm out."You may" Serena curtsied and smiled putting her arm through his. She leaned her head on his shoulder. _I'm glad we found each other,_ Serena thought and smiled. _I am too Serenity _He replied.

Serena stopped, and Darien looked down at her confused.

"Crap" she whispered looking around. "What"

"Are the prince and princess all alone, No scouts to help you this time princess" They looked around to find the voice and finally found the figure coming out of the shadows of a building. "Zoicite" Darien said with a glare."Now my highness I have done nothing to offend the" he said "yet"

"Zoicite, I know there is good in you" Serena said moving towards him. "I'm sorry princess, but it might have worked for my brothers but Beryl wants you and your prince," "You aren't getting either of us," Darien said moving in front of Serena. "Ah ah ah Endymion, Beryl wants Serenity now and you later, she wants to get rid of the trash first." He said smiling evilly at Serena who was peeking from behind Darien."You can't have her!" Darien snapped turning into Tuxedo Mask."Sorry, that isn't for you to decide," He threw an energy ball at Tuxedo Mask who hit it with a rose, they battled and neither one saw Kunzite appear out of the darkness behind Serena."Princess Serenity" Kunzite said grabbing her from behind and putting a hand over her mouth, she tried to shout out to Darien, but he wouldn't have been heard over the battle, he dragged her into the shadows.

_ENDYMION! _Her thoughts shouted, he looked over to see Serena disappear in the shadow, he was then thrown back by an energy ball."You should watch your possessions better" Zoicite said with a grin and then disappeared. "No Serenity" he whispered, before passing out from the pain of the energy ball.

AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon and any of it's characters_

_Chapter 9_

_With Serena in a room at Beryl's Palace_

_Serena groaned and her eyes fluttered open she looked around at where she was, she grabbed her chest and the broach wasn't there, she felt around and realized she was on a bed. She looked around the room, her eyes fell on a desk across the room, a pink shiny thing on it, she rushed towards it and scooped it up, it was her brooch, she had the crystal, and she breathed a sigh of relief. _

_Endymion_ she thought _Please hear me_ she cried in her head, he didn't reply. She walked slowly to the door and reached to open it. But it opened before she did. Zoicite walked in."Hello Princess." He smiled. "Where am I" She demanded. "You're at Beryl's palace, don't even think about transforming it won't work." He smiled again. "Now come, Beryl wants to see you" He said, motioning for her to go out the door. She walked out with her head held high, acting like the princess she is.

"They walked through a few hallways' finally reaching a set of doors. Serena paused outside of them. Zoicite walked around and shoved them open gesturing her to go first. She walked in hesitantly, it was dark except for a glowing light at the end of the room, Serena walked towards it, and she heard the door shut behind her, she kept walking, finally seeing that it was a throne, and none other then Beryl was sitting on it. "Princess Serenity" She glared menacingly with an evil smile. 

"Beryl"

With Darien after Serena get's taken

"DARIEN!" Darien groaned and grabbed his head with his hands.

"DARIEN!" Darien sat up quickly to see Luna. "Darien, what happened?" Luna asked. Darien stared at her then."Serenity," Darien gasped and got up and started to run towards the shrine. "What about Serenity"

"She's been taken!" he yelled over his shoulder. "No" Luna gasped, then started to run after him,

Darien reached the temple very quickly. He rushed into the fire room."Serenity's been taken." He shouted. "WHAT!" they yelled.

"Darien, sit down, now tell us what happened?" Rei asked, but Darien didn't sit.

"I was walking her home, and then Zoicite came, while Zoicite and I were fighting Kunzite came and grabbed Serenity…" He paused to slump to his knees "it's my entire fault, I wasn't watching." He whispered.

"Darien it isn't your fault we'll get her back." Ami said patting his shoulder.

"Jedeite where do you think they would have taken her""Beryl's castle" some one whispered, Lita gasped, Nephrite was awake.

"You sure?" Jedeite asked. He could hardly nod before he passed out again. "We can sailor teleport," Mina said getting into leader mode, "Jedeite you'll stay here and watch over him, girls transform." She said and they listened. They transformed and Darien was in tuxedo mask form, and ready. "Now outside, we go NOW!" she yelled. And they all ran out of the room, Jedeite gave Rei, a quick kiss on the cheek and she then left too."Alright girls," Mina said, and they got in a circle.

"MERCURY SAILOR TELEPORT""VENUS SAILOR TELPORT"

"MARS SAILOR TELEPORT"

"JUPITER SAILOR TELEPORT"

There was a bright flash of light in the middle of the circle and the girls and Tuxedo Mask backed away. When the light ended they uncovered there eyes to see Serena standing there in her princess outfit and a body laying there next to her legs. "He's good" she whispered before feinting. "Serenity" Darien shouted and grabbed her before she hit the ground. He hugged her tight to him."Who is it?" Mina asked, "Zoicite" Ami said, in her doctor voice. "Serena must have healed him."

"Alright bring him into the room with Nephrite." Rei all went into the fire room,"That was fast" Jedeite said getting up from Nephrites side and walking over to Rei."Yeah well we didn't get far" Lita said coming in with Mina who was helping carry Zoicite."ZOICITE!?" he asked shocked. "Yeah, we said the words to teleport and then there was a flash of light, just from another direction" Rei said coming in with some pillows,"Set him here" she said putting a pillow down, they lied Zoicite down. "Darien you can set her here" Rei said putting the other pillow down. Darien had just walked in with Serena in his arms, he gently laid her down, and she was in her princess dress.

"Will some one tell me what is going on, and why is Serena Serenity?"

"Ami" Darien said ignoring Jedeite, She walked over and did a look over on Serena with her computer. "She is fine, just tired and a little weak; the crystal is healing her as we speak. Rei you might want to call her mom and tell her Serena's sleeping over." Rei nodded and left the room. Jedeite followed. "And how are you?" he asked her, she looked over at Zoicite's still form. "Professionally…fine," she said getting up and moving over towards Nephrite.

"And Ami fine?" he asked. "Dealing" she said and started to check over later the sun started to peak over the horizon and hit the shrine, the girls, Darien and Jedeite were all sleeping on the floor; Darien's arm was draped over Serena, Jedeite and Rei sleeping next to each other, the scouts lying next to each started to stretch, since it was morning only to feel that she couldn't really move she looked down to see an arm constricting her movement, she sat up quickly and the arm slid down, she looked over and saw it was Darien and his eyes looked at her anxiously. "Sorry" she whispered, looking around the room to see everyone asleep,

"I guess I made it back. Is Zoicite okay, I kind of hit him pretty hard?" Serena whispered to Darien who was watching her.

"He is fine" he answered before yanking her to lye back down. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," he whispered into her hair. She pulled her head back and glared at him."Don't you dare blame yourself, I should have been watching my surroundings." She said glaring at him some more, her face softening when she started to get hypnotized by his eyes."How's Ami?" she asked looking over his shoulder at the sleeping girl only a few feet away. "Dealing in a very professional kind of way?" he answered, before taking her chin by his hand and bringing her gaze back to him. "I almost forgot how beautiful you are Serenity" he whispered. Serena was confused, but then looked down; she was in her princess dress

"I'm in my dress still" she said looking back at Darien, who was smiling. "Not your dress, but your hair" he said kissing her hair, she grabbed a piece and looked at it; it was some what silver then her normal blonde.

"Your eyes, you should see them, there more captivating then they've, ever been" he said kissing her, right next to her eye.

"I'll have to take you word for It." she whispered."And your lips, they are just as beautiful as everything else." He said capturing her lips with his own. "Awe" all the girls said in unison. Serena looked over Darien's shoulder at them and grinned. "Morning" "Morning," they said before looking at her with weird faces.

"What?" Serena asked confused, touching her face to see if anything was on it."Serena, you look…" Rei said pausing to just stare at her. "What!?" she asked annoyed now, and getting up from Darien's arms. "Here" Mina said racing in from another room a mirror in her hand. Serena took it annoyed, and looked at herself."Oh my god" She said, the person in the mirror had her facial structure but everything was more defined, her eyes were brighter they looked more alive. She lifted her hand touching her face only for the person in the mirror to mimic her. "What's happening?" She said putting the mirror down and looking at her friends in fear."I can't go out like this, I look…" she paused looking for the right word. "Inhuman" she whispered hanging her head down, as tears came to her eyes.

"No you don't" Darien said grabbing her and sliding her onto his lap."Serena, you're beautiful," Mina smiled. Serena was still not convinced.

"Sure" she said sarcastically."Serena, not hitting on you or anything, but you look more like your former self then ever." Jedeite said his arm over Rei's shoulder. "I can't face my family, they will notice my change.""They are your family they will understand" Lita said reassuringly,

"Serena…maybe if you use the crystal, you can use it to disguise yourself and when you have to you can switch back." Ami said trying to figure something out for her, Serena looked at her hoping it was true."It might work, Serena" Serena looked over to see Luna who had stayed silent this entire time. "Are you sure, we can't put my family in danger they should never know about this.""Why don't you try" Jedeite said ushering for her to try. Serena nodded and hesitantly grabbed her brooch, she opened it up and touched the crystal with her fingertips, she looked up at Darien and he nodded at her, with a smile. Serena sighed and turned her attention back to the crystal, and closed her eyes.

_Please change me back to Serena Tsukino,_ she thought to it. She could feel the power going through her and she smiled, opening her eyes slowly. She picked up the mirror and her normal face was staring at her, "Thank goodness" She sighed with relief putting the mirror down again, only to realize she was still wearing the dress.

"Oops" She smiled and giggled, Darien pulled her back into his arms, "You still look beautiful." He whispered."Guy's, I'm glad you look like you now, but Nephrite is waking up" Darien shot up quickly and held onto Serena who almost tumbled out of his arms, he looked at Jedeite quickly and he nodded._Darien?_Serena thought

_Sorry, it's just that when Jedeite woke up it was hard to not contain himself after he got all the memories, to save Nephrites pride will you help me get the girls out of here._ Serena couldn't help herself, she giggled and the girls were staring confusedly at them both.

_I'll try. _She sighed then smiled at the girls, "Hey girls, I think we should let Jedeite and Darien ease Nephrite into this." She said."Yeah, okay" Mina said.

"Make sure to leave the door closed and grandpa shouldn't come in here" Rei said before she kissed Jedeite then grabbed Mina's arm and they left."We'll meet you outside," Ami said, and walked out of the room not even looking at Zoicite, Lita stood reluctantly looked at Nephrite then left the room in a hurry."We'll go to my house so I can change, tell Nephrite she'll forgive him for me won't you." She asked Darien "I will, now go this is going to be very awkward for him" Darien said looking at Jedeite who was looking anywhere but over at them.

"That's okay I'll just tell him you passed out when we kissed" She giggled before kissing him on his bright red cheek, and leaving out the door, "Oh and don't worry, I thought it was very manly for your pride" She said laughing and leaving. She paused to hear Jedeite."YOU PASSED OUT!" he half shouted, "Man that is just…Weak" Serena laughed again and walked off to the girls.

"Here Serena, I grabbed Darien's jacket for you, just throw it on over your outfit, it will…it will just make you look more normal" Rei said laughing and handing her the jacket."What ever" she grumbled and yanked the jacket out of her hands."I remember the things you wore, don't tempt me to tell the others" She said menacingly with a wide smile on her face."Fine, jeez sorry" Rei said heading the long walk down the stairs

Serena just laughed."Serena do tell what kind of things did the…flaming star wear" Mina said."You'll have to wait for your memories Mina" Serena said patting her on the back.

"Fine" Mina whined. Serena looked back to see Ami and Lita walking a little behind."Hey guy's do you wanna hear what happened?" I asked them linking arm with the sullen girls, both of there faces lit up with anticipation. Rei and Mina walked backwards and then linked arms with Lita and Ami. "Okay so I woke up in this room, I found my brooch, and started to head to the door and Zoicite walked in" I paused and looked at over at Ami's reaction. She was looking forward "So he told me I couldn't transform, well I didn't try, he led me to a very dark room the only light coming from the middle of the room, I walked towards it only to find Beryl herself, looking disgusting and slimy like always."

What happened!

"Beryl" Serena spat with disgust.

"Serenity dear, what an awful way to talk to me, your mother would be very ashamed to hear you right now" She said smiling."You have no right to even speak of my mother you witch." Serena glared moving forward.

"Ah, ah, ah Serenity" she said waving her hand a little, Serena looked around to see Zoicite and Kunzite stepping out of the shadows."Now Serenity, you have something I want why don't you hand over the crystal and I will kill you much faster.""I'll never give it to you!" she snapped, her hand tightening over the brooch,

"But Princess just being here you have already given it to me," Beryl smiled and waved her hand again. The generals moved closer and raised there hands dark energy balls forming on them.

"Kill her and bring me what is in her hand" she smiled once more before disappearing. "It's time to play princess" Zoicite said bouncing the dark energy up and down, "Zoicite don't play" Kunzite smirked. They both threw the dark energy and it collided to form one giant ball. Serena dove out of the way in the last second hitting the floor hard, she rolled away quickly when another energy ball was thrown at her, she ran to a pillar. "Now, now princess, it's not nice to hide" Kunzite called.

"Moon prism power" she whispered, nothing happened. "Come out, come out wherever you are" Zoicite said, he was getting closer, Serena bit her lip think how did she turn into the princess earlier, ugh she was in a life threatening thing, I guess it's a theory that could work. She stepped out from the pillar only to run into Zoicite's chest he gripped her by the shoulders tightly, which would leave bruises.

"Hello princess" He smiled. She glared at him, and a thought struck her mind, she smiled and his grin fell a bit, she pulled her leg back and kicked him…right where it hurts the most…he fell to the ground, groaning. Serena ran again only to the middle of the room.

'Work work work' playing in her head, over and over again

"Now Serenity that wasn't nice" Kunzite said coming out of the shadows from behind her she jumped and started to back away slowly.

"No one to save you" he whispered."Then kill me already" Serena said holding her head high."So ready for death my princess""Why prolong the inevitable." She whispered. (I KNOW it's off that new movie…couldn't help myself)

"Well lets me make it quick" He brought his hands up high and formed a very large energy ball almost the same size as the one Nephrite made. 'work Work WORK' she yelled in her mind as the ball came closer, she felt the power race through her as a blinding light formed around her stopping the energy ball from coming at her and making Kunzite to get thrown in the wall, slumping down to the ground. Serenity floated down back the ground the brooch now securely on the front of her princess garb. Serenity smiled, it worked."NO!" She looked over to see Zoicite running right at her, he jumped his hands covered in dark energy, he was headed straight to her."MOON HEAL ACTIVATION" she shouted shooting the light right at him, hitting it at full force. He screamed in pain and slid to a stop at the bottom of Serenity's feet. "NO ZOICITE" Kunzite shouted getting up from the ground

"MOON TELPORT" Serena shouted as all the colors of the planets surrounded her and she ended up in the front of the shrine, here eyes shut tight, she opened them to see the scouts surrounding her

"He's good" she whispered before passing out

Back with Serena

"Then here I am" she smiled at her friends who had there jaws dropped. "You should shut your guy's mouths, fly's could land in there" Serena giggled."Serenity" Ami snapped "You could have been killed" She said glaring at her, Serena didn't know what to say Ami never snapped at her."You did not know if you would change, it might have happened with Nephrite but what if it was something else." She half yelled

"You should have thought of a better plan, Zoicite could have hurt you, he could have come from another direction he is very smart like that." She whispered yelled, and then turning around and kept walking.

"Ami" Serena gasped out finally realizing something, "It was either that or die," Serena said calmly, bottling the new information down till they were alone."Serena, Ami let's pick this up later alright" Lita said stepping in between the two, "Serena why don't you go get dressed really quickly.""I'm fine Lita, Ami come with me please" Serena ordered. Ami nodded keeping her head to the ground. The two girls walked into the house leaving the others outside."Uh...did Ami just snap at Serena?" Mina asked still shocked over everything, Rei just shook her head and patted the girl on the back."So gonna laugh at your self" Rei murmured to herself.

With Serena entering her house

"MOMMA" Serena hollered entering her house Ami right behind her. "Hi honey, hello Ami dear" Her mom said entering the room and taking Serena into a hug.

"Hello Ms. Tsukino" Ami mumbled. Her mom pulled away from the hug.

"Honey what are you wearing?" She asked looking at her daughters apparel."Oh um this some night gown you bought me, don't you remember?" she didn't give her mom time to answer "I accidently spilled some shake on my clothes so I just threw this on." She smiled."Who's jacket is this then" She said eyeing the green Jacket

"Umm it's"_ Crap,_ she thought _just tell her_ said Darien's voice

"It's Darien's" Serena said. "When I was walking back with the girl's, he got fidgety for me wearing just the night gown so he offered me the jacket, really I just don't think he likes the guy's that would have been staring." Serena giggled_ Great make me sound overprotective_ Darien groaned, Serena smiled wider, "I want to meet this Darien" Serena's mom said suspiciously. "Fine, but you can't embarrass me and you have to take Dad's gun away" I pointed out. _HE HAS A GUN! _Darien shouted in my head.

I groaned, _Ugh don't yell _I thought back.

"Serena honey is something wrong," her mom asked anxiously. "No, mom I'm fine," I said smiling. "I'm gonna go change." I said."Alright honey," She said, I nodded and started to head up the stairs.

"Oh and Serena" She paused mid-step.

"Bring him over tomorrow" Her mom smiled."Okay Momma" Serena smiled; she could hear Darien groan in his mind. Serena entered her room and went right to the closet; Ami went quietly to the bed and sat down her head hanging down. Serena pulled out a white and yellow sundress and some yellow high heeled shoes."No point in hiding, I can wear these now" Serena squealed and showed Ami her shoes who only nodded in acknowledgement. Serena kept smiling while she got dressed in the connected bathroom. She stopped when she heard Ami's soft sobs. She slipped her shoes on and walked into her bedroom where Ami's small frame was shaking softly. Serena sat on the bed next to her and handed her a tissue, Ami took it carefully."Thank you" she sighed. Wiping her eyes and blowing her nose. "Now Ami," Serena started. "Oh Serena I'm sorry for snapping at you, I was just containing my anger from Zoicite and when you said what he did, it just made me more furious I took it out on you" She said her eyes wide. "Ami, I already forgave you when you said it, I wasn't even mad." Serena smiled, but frowned quickly afterwards.

"How long have you remembered?" Serena asked,"Oh Serenity, I did want to tell you, but I was still trying to repress it, I did not want my memories."

"They are painful" Serena murmured, "But how long?" Ami hung her head."Before you told us the Generals were our lovers. I was walking into my room thinking of how you had your memories and how we should be able to just unlock them and then they just came to me, I had no idea what was happening but at the same time I did, because the memories made me, me. I am Princess Ami from Mercury, married to…" she paused as more tears sprung to her eyes "Zoicite," she whispered.

"Ami, you should have told me, I thought I was the only one who remembered," Serena smiled."I'm sorry your highness" she said silently. Serena smile got bigger. Ami looked at her confused."I have an idea, now I think we should head to the arcade and get some food because none of us have eaten. I'll call Darien and see if Neph is okay." Ami nodded, and hung her head again. "And Ami," Ami looked at Serena again. "It's alright to be mad, but it is also nice to forgive, you can let it out, cry shout and even hit and throw things, but remember he had no choice." Serena said before smiling widely and getting up and offering her hand to her friend, Ami took it. But paused before Serena opened the door."We were trying to have a family" She whispered, Serena froze and turned around to her friend.

"Were…were you-u." Serena couldn't form the question"At the time I thought I was, but no I wasn't, and I am now very glad I wasn't" she said, but there was still grief in her voice. "Ami, I'm so sorry I have nothing I could really say or do. That would make you feel better." She said grabbing her friend and hugging her with all her strength."Don't tell the girls that could make them hate Zoicite when it wasn't his fault"

"I promise I won't tell them," Ami smiled a bit in thanks,

"And you will have a family one day" Serena smiled widely, "because you have Zoicite back," Ami smiled some more, and both girls walked out of the room and back out to the other's who didn't say anything about Ami's puffy red eyes.

With Darien after the girls Left

"YOU PASSED OUT!" he half shouted, "Man that is just…Weak"

Jedeite said laughing now; Darien let him laugh for a good five minutes. "It was not my fault that I got my memory back right then and there, was it." Darien snapped,"No, it wasn't," He said holding his hands up like surrendering, "but it's still funny" He said laughing again. Darien rolled his eyes but they froze on Nephrites moving form. "Jedeite" Darien snapped at his general. He stopped and looked over at Nephrite. He walked over and nudged him with his toe."Hey Neph," he said, slowly like speaking to a kid. "NEPHRITE" He shouted in the just waking up general's ear. Nephrite shot right up and tumbled right back to the floor when he was tangled up in the blanket.

"What happened" He whispered looking at the laughing Jedeite who's changed to a serious one, and the already Serious Darien. "You'll see" He said softly turning his head away and walking towards the door, Darien already leaving. Nephrite was about to ask what when they came, the memories everything that has happened, him being captured, him killing his love, his life, him almost killing his love again and their highnesses. Tears already pouring out of his eyes, he just let them fall.

OUTSIDE WITH DARIEN

"Do you think Kunzite will break?" Jedeite asked a teasing smile in his eyes."Yes" Dairen murmured.

_Crap_ Serena thought, oh no the jacket, _Just tell her_ I thought back, I smiled when she did but it dropped from my face.

_Great make me sound overprotective_ I thought back.

"Dumb telepathy" Jedeite mumbled. I smirked at him. I watched the scene with her mom, but my jaw slacked open.

_HE HAS A GUN _I shouted in her mind.

_Ugh don't yell_ she groaned. "What?" Jedeite asked."I'm gonna get my head blown off" I said.

"Right" he smirked.I groaned in my mind, tomorrow night."I'm meeting her parents tomorrow night" I said to Jedeite. "Yup you're gonna get you head blown off" he chuckled.

AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon and any of it's characters

With Serena at the arcade

Serena and the girls walked to the arcade laughing and making jokes, making sure that Lita laughs as much as every one else, Serena kept her arm linked through Ami's the entire time."Okay I have no idea what to get the guy's, can you guys hold on just for one second." Serena asked, and paused, in the middle of the side walk.

"Sure do your mind thingy" Mina smiled._Darien? _Serena thought

_Yes love, _He replied, Serena smiled.

_We are getting food for all of us and we are going to bring stuff back what do you think you guys want?_

_Just get us a triple of what you're getting, that should be enough._

_Jerk! _Serena shouted at him.

She could hear him laughing in his mind and she rolled her eyes.

"What did he say?" Lita asked.

"Get a triple of what ever I get, and that that should be enough." I hissed out. Rei started to bust up laughing, Serena just glared at her. "SHUT UP REI!" She yelled, only making the Shinto priestess to laugh harder, and all the girls to laugh,

"You guy's suck" Serena whined, then with a huff she turned and marched into the Arcade.

"Awe, Serena You Still Love Us!" They all called after her. Serena went up to the counter, where Andrew was wiping it down."Andrew" Serena whined, he looked at her a little fear in her eyes.

"Yeah" he asked hesitantly.

"Do I eat too much?" She asked.

"Uh, is that a rhetorical question?" He asked rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Ugh, you men" she grumbled. "Hey ladies," Andrew said smiling widely, to get out of Serena's wrath. "Don't worry Andrew, Darien was just being his usual self to Serena" Rei said sitting down at the counter, next to Serena.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that, so Serena, are you and Darien going out?" He asked with a sheepish smile

"Maybe" she said hanging her head down in a shy smile.

"I KNEW IT!" Hs shouted. Serena almost fell out of her chair in shock. "Wha!" Serena said, she looked at Andrew and he was smiling widely and she looked over at the girls and they were all just as shocked as her.

"Your guy's moods were the exact same for a while, I knew there was something going on, and when you ran out of here yesterday when he came in, it just made it more real, but the best part was that you actually came in again holding hands, I knew you guys were together." He said laughing. "Wow Andrew you're so observant" Mina flirted. Serena Ami and Rei all rolled there eyes at her, "Yeah, sure Andrew, Me and Darien are together, now can I order please, and don't freak out again." Serena smiled teasingly. He nodded and pulled his pad of paper out.

"Well we will all have are usual, but can we please get three orders of my usual""WHAT!" He shouted flabbergasted, this time Serena actually fell off the stool, Rei falling too from her spot."Jesus Andrew," Serena said getting up off the floor then helping Rei, "Can't you keep your voice down" Serena whispered looking at the people in the Arcade staring at them all weirdly. "It's not polite to stare" Serena snapped and they all turned away.

"Serena, you aren't, you aren't pregnant are you?" he whispered to her."ANDREW!" Serena shrieked making him stumble back into the wall. "God Andrew, I'm only 16 almost 17, The food is for some extra friends, so can we have it to go please, and god," she stood up abruptly "Does it look like I'm pregnant." Serena said showing her skinniness in her dress. The rest of the girls watched as other guys in the arcade looked and checked Serena out, Rei smiled an evil smile, Lita watched her, knowing she was gonna tell Darien, about this.

"No I'm sorry, it was just a lot of food, and I only saw you girls I'm sorry.""Oh, just go make us our food; I can't believe you would say that." Serena huffed and sat back down.

The girls all teased Serena for what Andrew said, and they were all laughing tears when Andrew came out with their food in bags.

"Thanks Andrew, I'll thank the other **guys** too" Serena emphasized grabbing one of the bags and leaving with out saying bye."Bye ladies" Andrew said.

"Don't worry Andrew, she'll forgive you, but I don't know about Darien" Rei drawled with a large evil smile before leaving."Don't you dare Rei" he called after her. She pretended not to listen, she ran to catch up with the rest of the girls, Serena was in front mumbling about Andrew being stupid for thinking she was pregnant. Ami walked up to Serena and linked her arm with hers, Lita and Mina eyebrows were raised when Serena and Ami started to whisper to each other back and forth, they finally stopped and Serena turned around, her heels click clacking against the pavement.

"Ladies, Ami would like me to tell you" "I have my memories" Ami blurted out before looking down.

"WHAT, NO FAIR!" Lita and Mina whined."Wait how?" Rei asked

"I don't exactly know, I think I used logic but at the same time, I don't really know."

"You remember and you didn't even have to kiss Zoicite that is so unfair" Mina grumbled.

"Well, let's talk and walk, because I can smell the food from here and my stomach is just grumbling" Serena giggled, the girls all stared at her but then started to laugh when they heard her stomach whine."Let's go meat ball head" Rei said"I resent that" Serena huffed, but started to walk again. "So Ami how was it back then?" Mina asked, linking arms with the blue haired girl.

"Peaceful," Ami mumbled.

BACK AT THE SHRINE

"How much longer is he gonna be in there, I'm hellishly hungry out here" Jedeite grumbled and slumped to the ground.

"I waited for you, now shut up about being hungry" Darien snapped. Jedeite just rolled his eyes and smiled.

_Darien?_

'I smiled at my angel's voice in my head'

"Tell her I say hi" Jedeite chuckled. Darien rolled his eyes.

_Yes love, _He replied

_We are getting food for all of us and we are going to bring stuff back what do you think you guys want? _She asked.

"She's getting us food" He told Jedeite, Jedeite whooped in glee.

_Just get us a triple of what you're getting, that should be enough. _I smiled.

_Jerk! _Serena yelled in my head. I chuckled in my head and out loud.

"What you order?" Jedeite asked.

"A triple of what she ordered" I smiled. Jedeite burst out laughing.

"What's funny?" Darien and Jadeite's heads shot up. Jedeite groaned and grabbed his neck.

"Crap…whiplash." And started to rub his neck, Nephrite didn't laugh. "Endymion…" he started, but Darien ad a motion with his hand and he stopped talking "Nephrite, I forgive you and everyone of my generals, and the punishment I give you is to get back together with your girl, Jedeite did, so now you will have to too"

"But"

"What, I feel that that is a suitable punishment. What's with the but…now if Zoicite and Kunzite say that, I'll just give them a worse punishment"

"Like what?" Jedeite smiled. "I'll make them do something; you guys can figure it out."

"They are so going down if they say but, hopefully kunzite does." Jedeite smiled an evil smile.

Nephrite still shocked from the punishment smirked at him and,

"I'm in" he sighed, with a small smile.

"Endymion, can't you add to that punishment, like life long cook or something." Jedeite asked, rubbing his empty stomach. "Jedeite Serena and the other's are coming with food be patient.""Serena?" Nephrite asked

"The one and only Serenity" Jedeite sighed leaning back and rubbing his stomach still.

"Is Serena?" he asked even more confused.

"This is a new time and age, Neph, I'm Darien, Serenity is Serena, and the girls have the same name just different last names" Darien stated. "So then who's my girl?" Nephrite asked.

"Lita Kino" he said rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Is she different" He asked,

"Rei is the same, and I mean, still fiery and HOT!""So from what you know about Rei, that the girls are still the same?""Yup" Jedeite said popping his P,

"Okay, where's the food in this place, I am starved." Nephrite said now he rubbing his stomach

"Food is here" A girl's voice said, Darien turned around with a large smile, the blonde goddess returned it, Serenity was the first thought that came to his mind. He watched a black haired girl walk up to Jedeite and give him a kiss, Rei. A shy blue haired girl stood off to the side, holding another bag of food, Ami. He looked around for Lita and spotted her walking up with one more bag of food. She was beautiful, he couldn't tear his eyes away, even when her eyes met his and she froze, he couldn't stop looking.

"Dude stop staring, and shut your mouth, it's embarrassing." Jedeite whispered in his ear. He shut his mouth with a snap. And tore his eyes away, and glared at Jedeite who was chuckling and wrapping his arm around the black haired girl's waist."How are you Nephrite?" he looked to see Serenity was talking to him, a wide smile on her face, Darien was looking at her lovingly and now held the bag of food."Fine Serenity, thank you for healing me" he said."All in a day's work, we brought food for you, just wait for us girls to take our stuff and then you and the guys can grab what ever you like" she smiled. "Thank you Serenity" I nodded. "Darien, I think you need to tell them in the beginning to call me Serena" she said with a teasing glare at Darien, and a light hit on hit shoulder. "Sorry Love," he said kissing her cheek she smiled and then turned to Ami,

"Why don't we take these bag's to the kitchen" Ami nodded, and walked into the temple, Lita followed, Nephrite wanted to follow, but he couldn't move his legs. "Rei Jedeite will you take this bag in the kitchen?" Serena asked, they nodded and went in after the others, Nephrite stayed where he was. He looked at his highnesses expectantly, but all he got was a large smile from Serena, who started to jump up and down clapping,"This is just perfect, all we have to do is get kunzite and then everyone is together." She smiled. "Honey, they still have to forgive them" Darien said to her softly, "Well actually only Lita and Mina do, Ami already remembers" she squealed happily."Wait Ami, remembers?""They don't Remember?" Nephrite asked astonishment in his voice.

"Well Me and Rei do, and now Ami too, Zoicite didn't even have to kiss her" She said happily,"Huh?" was all Nephrite said.

"Oh, you see Nephrite, in the beginning I was the only one who had their memories, well, I kissed Darien, here and he…" her words were muffled by Darien's hand. "And got my memories, well Jedeite was healed and then he kissed Rei and I guess she passed out, she forgave him, we were gonna celebrate but you showed up, Serena healed you, then was taken not even 24 hours later, she healed Zoicite who is still sleeping, and then here we are" Serena finally pulled his hand out and smiled widely"He passed out" she laughed. Nephrite looked at his prince in shock who just rolled his eyes, but you could see a light blush. Serena was laughing so hard, Darien had to hold her to keep her up. "It's…okay…to…laugh" Serena laughed out. "Jedeite did" She giggled. And Nephrite chuckled.

"Enough making fun of me," Darien snapped, Serena rolled her eyes. "Now Nephrite I want to tell you this quickly before the 'others' get back." She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder."You hurt her Neph, and I know that Rei forgave Jedeite quickly but that does not mean she will."

"I understand" He mumbled, he was shocked when he felt Serena hugging him.

"She will forgive you though," she pulled back a little letting him see her face "Maybe you could make her something yummy, and then I'll eat it, because I am the all mighty princess of the moon," she teased, he chuckled and rolled his eyes again. "Hey," They both looked over to see Jedeite "You didn't give me a hug" he glared. Serena pulled away and held her arms out.

"Would you like a hug Jedeite?" she asked

"No, the moment was killed" he huffed folding his arms and looked away, his lip in a pout.

"Awe come on Jed, don't get all jealous." Nephrite laughed, Serena giggled.

"Shut up Nephrite" Jedeite growled, but you could see the smalls mile forming on his lips.

"How about we leave hugging Serena to me," Darien said, wrapping his arms around Serena's small frame.

"SERENA!" Rei shouted,

"COMING" Serena replied, pulling herself out of Darien's grip turning quickly kissing him on the cheek, then running into he shrine.

"Women," Jedeite mumbled, both men nodded.

"FOOD" the girls called, Jedeite ran in side and Nephrite and Darien rolled there eyes.

AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	11. MAJOR AN

Hey people who read this story, I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, but since school is almost over I've decided to not write till I have a bit more time, if I have time this weekend I will edit and complete the next chapter. I still might be busy even after school since I am going on a vacay to FORKS WASHINGTON…so not my idea seeing that would be weird, but I am now being forced to go, jk not really I'm uber excited, then I'm going to Florida but guess what 15 hour plane ride so I'll write on the way there then post it when I get there, heck I may even plug write in at the computer and post it then.

Sorry for the delay, I might or might not get the next chapter up. BUT NEVER FEAR I WILL FINISH THIS STORY. I hate it when people just stop. But you guys gotta understand school is a priority, seeing as how I wanna be a pastry chef I gotta pass high school. LOL

So hang in there I will post the chapter soon…er or later.


End file.
